I'll Be There
by Princess1616
Summary: A mysterious demon posesses Kagome, killing her. What will Inuyasha and the gang do without her? What would happen if she were to come back? R&R plz? its better than it sounds trust me! COMPLETE!
1. Don't Leave Me

Hey! Guess what? I have come up with a story that's going to be longer than just a one shot!!!!!! does snoopy dance YAY!!!!! Lol I hope you guys will like this one as much as you seemed to like The Challenge. By the by if you haven't read that yet I suggest you should wink wink nudge nudge lol I have not clue where this story came from... I blame my dreams. I woke up this morning and I was like STORY!!!! So I ran up the stairs and took over the computer to write it... I know I'm spastic! Don't make fun of me lol! Well I'm getting bored of my rambling so I better start writing the actual story before my idea goes POOF and disappears! Lol so ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha no matter how much I want to... what a sad, sad life I lead...

There was a cross in the ground. Just that nothing more. A lone cross to symbolize the grave of a beloved friend and companion. None of the remaining friends could understand why it had to be her. None of them cried, no she didn't want that, but they were all broken in someway or another. Shippo had lost another mother, Miroku the first person to trust him and one of his only friends, Sango the first girl friend she had ever had, she was like a sister and now she was gone. The one who was the most broken of all was of course the hanyou, he had risked life and limb for her and she died none the less. He did not cry, he never had so why start now, but he never did anything else either. He was apathetic. Void of all emotion. He hadn't spoken since she was buried. He didn't even move unless it was completely necessary. The only time he did move was when they had to keep going on their journey. Even still he walked backwards so he would not be turning his back on her, until her grave was out of sight. He remembered her death vividly. It haunted his thoughts 24 hours a day.

FLASHBACK

"Kagome?" He asked, worry evident in his voice. He had just awoken to the sight of Kagome shaking violently with a knife in her hand. He jumped down from the tree he was perched in and ripped the knife out of her hands. She was still shaking and there was blood running down her wrist.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Inuyasha bellowed at her, pulling her into a standing position and shaking her shoulders. He was terrified of her, what could have possessed her to make her do something like that to herself?

"Well?!" he bellowed again, he was now shaking in terror at the blood that didn't seem to stop. She didn't answer, only looked sadly at her wrist. Inuyasha snapped to his senses and applied pressure to the wound, hoping he could stop the blood flow soon, as to prevent her from getting too weak. Then he made the mistake of looking in her eyes. Gone were the happy chocolate orbs he was used to seeing. There was no shine to them; her gaze was empty, almost doll-like. He studied her eyes and saw a pure evil behind them, a sight he was definitely not prepared for. Seeing evil in Kagome's eyes was a sure sign of death and destruction because she was too pure and good to hold evil. She was obviously being possessed. Inuyasha sat her down again and woke Miroku, to perform an exorcism.

"Get UP you stupid monk!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he routinely kicked Miroku in the side.

"Inuyasha, you just ruined the best dream of my life..." Miroku mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his side.

"I don't care! Kagome has been possessed! Fix her!!!" Inuyasha bellowed, causing Sango, Shippo and Kilala to wake up as well. Miroku scrambled to his feet, as to avoid more kicking from a certain hanyou and went to discover if Inuyasha was correct. Miroku stared into Kagome's blank eyes and saw the evil behind them as well. He nearly gasped as a wave of demon energy emitted from the once pure Kagome. He reached inside his robes for an ofuda to exorcise the demon energy. He slapped the ofuda on Kagome's forehead and steadied her as she shook violently from the spiritual energies. Inuyasha nearly mauled Miroku when Kagome started shaking, but was held back by a terrified Shippo and a concerned Sango. Kagome suddenly stopped shaking and slumped against Miroku's chest. A dark cloud rose from out of her mouth and it floated above them ominously. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusigia and sliced through the black cloud, to no avail. All that resulted was a hollow laughter and the cloud diving at him. Inuyasha dodged the cloud by mere inches and stood with Tetsusigia ready.

"Inuyasha! Tetsusigia will do nothing against it!" Miroku shouted in desperation. Inuyasha looked at a loss. He had never been faced with an enemy whom he couldn't hurt. Miroku laid Kagome back on her sleeping bag and stood defiantly in front of her, ready to protect her in Inuyasha's place. The cloud dove at him and he swiped his staff through it. There was a hollow scream and then a vial growling sound. The cloud then dived at Sango, being unprepared the girl was taken over by the dark cloud.

"You wouldn't hurt a companion of yours would you monk?" The cloud said through Sango. Miroku was disgusted at the cloud's defensive tactics. As he made his way slowly to stand in front of Sango, Inuyasha leapt to Kagome's side; ready to take in the demon himself instead of let it touch her again. Miroku glared at the possessed Sango and slapped an ofuda on her forehead, causing her to shake violently as Kagome had. When the shaking stopped she nearly fell to the ground but didn't because Miroku was there to catch her. The cloud decided it needed to steer clear from the monk if it's plan was to work. The cloud dove at Inuyasha, who stood valiantly as Kagome's knight in shining armour, and possessed him. The possessed Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who was still unconscious and kneeled down beside her. He reached for the jewel shards that were around her neck.

_YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!_

No I don't think I will... I need these shards to become corporeal again and this meaningless girl will not stand in my way.

_If she doesn't then I WILL! _

Inuyasha had an inner battle going on between himself and the demon cloud. The cloud may have had possession of his body but he was willing to do anything to protect Kagome from the danger that was harbouring in his body. Inuyasha was still reaching for the jewel shards, when he suddenly stopped. It seemed that the real Inuyasha had managed to take control of his body again.

"Kagome..." He mumbled before he was taken over again. Suddenly he was shaking violently and fell on top of Kagome, an ofuda stuck on the back of his head. The dark cloud was floating above them again. It growled and started screaming incoherent threats. Now Miroku was the only one left standing. The dark cloud started laughing manically and dove at him, dodging him at the last second and he landed inside Kagome again. She sat up, knocking Inuyasha off of her, and looked around at Miroku.

"See what you have done? Your efforts were all futile. I still managed to get the shards and neither you, or this hanyou could stop me." The possessed Kagome cackled as she kicked Inuyasha in the side. This woke the hanyou and he started growling.

"Kagome?" he asked in fury, knowing that she had been possessed. Inuyasha glared at Miroku, jumping to conclusions and blaming this all on him. Miroku looked as innocent as can be and moved forward to slap Kagome with another ofuda. Kagome dodged him though and ripped the jewel shards off the necklace that they were on. She plunged them into the cut on her wrist and stood staring at the sky for a fraction of a second. When she looked down again she had piercing red eyes in place of her usual happy chocolate orbs.

"I am Tyronos, I was cast from my body hundreds of years ago by the goddess Megumi. She made me nothing but a spirit, the only way I can become corporeal is to possess a worthless human such as this... Kagome? Is that her name?" Tyronos spoke through Kagome. Inuyasha growled at him but stood frozen, not daring to take a step forward, afraid of what might happen to Kagome should Tyronos provoke him enough.

"Get out of her NOW!" Inuyasha shouted, only making Tyronos laugh evilly.

"You can't help her now. You should hear her screams though, rather funny. I can hear her every thought and she's screaming _'INUYASHA! INUYASHA!!'_ over and over again... I can't believe she actually thinks you can help her." Tyronos chuckled as Inuyasha's veins started popping in rage. Tyronos was obviously easily amused by rage, and Miroku decided he'd use this to his advantage. As long as Inuyasha was getting furious, Tyronos would be kept busy, giving him time to exorcise it. Miroku figured that it wouldn't be hard to keep Inuyasha furious so he trusted that that particular part of his plan would be carried out perfectly, now the other half though. That was going to be tricky. He had to manoeuvre himself around to Kagome's backside and still manage to hit her on the forehead with the ofuda...

"Oh how I will enjoy killing your friends in this girl's body, then killing you slowly and painfully, because she seems to have taken a liking to you... and apparently I'm not to say anything more, according to her. But since when do I listen to lowly humans? I can read her every thought and memory, and she has got some special ones. Such as... oh. It seems to me that this little girly loves you... OWW!!!" Tyronos rambled on and on, until Kagome somehow managed to take control of her body again. She fell limp almost immediately and Inuyasha dove forward to catch her. She smiled up at him, the light finally back in her eyes, and started whispering.

"I'm sorry... I'll get rid of him, don't worry..." Kagome mumbled as she slowly started slipping into unconsciousness. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kagome! Don't go! We'll get rid of him ourselves! Don't!" Inuyasha shouted at her as she slipped into a meditative state, which she had learned form Miroku and Kaede. Inuyasha continued screaming at her to wake up, to no avail. Miroku stood beside him and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"She is brave, trying to defeat him using her mind. I think this is what's best... Tyronos could just as easily possess one of us again as soon as I exorcise him from her. I would however wish it were me taking care of this instead, I don't know how long she can hold onto her meditative state..." Miroku told Inuyasha, knowing that this would do nothing to ease his worry, just keep him informed so he'll be quiet.

"Best thing we can do for her now, is lay her down, and care for her as if she were sick, which just might end up happening..." Miroku explained as he pushed Inuyasha to Kagome's sleeping bag, and ordering him to lay her down. Just as Kagome was being lain down, Sango came to.

"Houshi-sama? What happened to Kagome?" She asked clearly worried about her best friend's safety.

"She has gone into her own mind to battle Tyronos by herself..." Miroku reluctantly explained. Shippo burst into tears at the sight of his adoptive mother in so much pain, also from seeing Inuyasha's lost expression. He ran to the troubled hanyou and sat in his lap, wrapping his tiny arms as far as they could around his waist. Inuyasha looked down as the little Kitsune and almost smiled. He wrapped an arm around Shippo and held him as he cried for Kagome. Miroku and Sango slowly crept way from the adoptive family and started wandering throughout the woods.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango asked Miroku shifted his gaze to her to acknowledge her question.

"Do you think Kagome can defeat Tyronos?" She asked timidly. Miroku sighed.

"I do not know Sango, it all depends on her spiritual abilities. By all means she should be able to do it, since she is a Miko... but she hasn't trained nearly as much as she should have in order to be prepared for an attack on her mind like this..." Miroku explained.

"I would feel better if it were me fighting against him, part of my training as a monk was the ability to fight using not just your body but your mind. If Kagome survives this I will be not only grateful, but amazed. She has had little training in this manner of fighting so if she is able to pull this off it will show that she has amazing spiritual and mental abilities." Miroku went on with a sigh of sorrow. Sango was shocked at this revelation.

"Does that mean that Kagome has little chance of surviving?" She asked, tears threatening to form in her deep brown eyes. Miroku sighed again.

"I never said that but yes, it is probable..." Miroku said in a morose filled tone.

"What will we tell Inuyasha and Shippo?" Sango asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"We won't. We'll let them have their last memories of Kagome be happy ones, ones where they were filled with hope... not to dash their hopes of course but it would cause mass destruction on their souls to tell them what horrors Kagome is facing right now..." Miroku explained, wrapping a reassuring arm around Sango.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her face contort in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha asked louder this time, knowing that she couldn't hear him but shouting none the less. Miroku and Sango came back to their campsite and immediately sat beside Kagome, asking what was causing Inuyasha's shouts.

"Look at her face! She's in pain and I can't stop it!" Inuyasha cried, obviously panicking and feeling helpless.

"Miroku put and hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and motioned for him to follow him into the forest.

"No! I'm not leaving her when she's in pain like that!" Inuyasha yelled, causing Miroku to almost flinch at his tone.

"Inuyasha, go I'll keep watch over her and if she seems to be in any extreme trouble I'll scream ok?" Sango assured him, while pushing him towards Miroku. Inuyasha looked lost and confused, torn between Kagome and figuring out what Miroku wanted. He chose Kagome.

"NO! I'm staying right here!" Inuyasha declared and he dropped down on the ground beside her with a resounding thud. Sango sighed. She didn't want to have to resort to this but desperate times call for desperate measures. She took a deep breath.

"INUYASHA! GO WALK WITH MIROKU! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW I'LL THROW YOU INTO THE FOREST AND MAKE HIM CHASE AFTER YOU!!!!" she roared. She knew she had him after she screamed his name but the yelling seemed incomplete without the miniature speech behind it. Inuyasha leapt from the ground and practically dragged Miroku into the forest with him. Sango almost glared at Shippo to go after them but she found that the little Kitsune had followed of his own free will, leaving only Kagome, Kilala and herself. Sango looked down at her best friend and sighed. She knew what amazing powers Kagome had, but would they be enough?

"Kagome? I know you can't hear me right now but I'm going to talk to you as if you can. You're my best friend in the universe you know that? You're like the sister I never had, the way you manage to be an energetic gossipy teen one minute and totally serious the next, it's always amazed me. The way you brought our little group together. The way you kept Inuyasha from killing everyone all the time... you're amazing. I really wish you could hear me because these are kind of like my last words to you because Miroku thinks you might not make it... Thank you for everything Kagome-chan. You are my best friend, sister, and I'll always love and remember you." Sango choked out as the tears finally came. Little did she know but Kagome could hear every word spoken to her.

SANGO! I'll make it! Trust me! When have I ever lead you wrong? I'll come back! Don't leave me!

Don't bother Kagome. She can't hear you, although I find it rather amusing... 

_Shut up! Get out of my head!_

That's quite all right; I'm perfectly content right here thank you! Besides I have to wait for your body to become one with my soul, destroying you forever.

_Leave MY body out of this pal!_

Kagome found herself in a giant field full of daisies. She didn't know what the daises were for, nor did she know where she was but the only thing she did know was that Tyronos was here somewhere, and waiting for her to make a wrong move. Suddenly she felt a dark presence to her left; she turned there and saw that there was a smoky fog hovering over some of the daisies. She smiled at it and was shocked when the fog became Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? You decided to impersonate Inuyasha? That's pathetic and predictable... I'm disappointed in you Tyronos." Kagome said as she shook her head in shame. Tyronos chuckled and smirked in the way only Inuyasha could. Kagome nearly gasped when he leapt at her and his face landed mere inches from hers.

"How would you know I'm not the real Inuyasha? I was possessed by Tyronos after all and I know how my mind works." Inuyasha protested. Kagome sneered at him and slapped what she knew to be Tyronos.

"Stop looking like him." She ordered.

"Make me." Tyronos replied childishly.

"Oh please! You're not two, surely you can come up with a better come back than that!" Kagome teased, knowing she was walking on thin ice already. Tyronos growled and withdrew Tetsusigia slowly, marvelling on how the enormous sword came out of the ordinary sheath. Kagome gulped and grabbed her bow from off of her back. She pointed an arrow at him and prepared to shoot.

"Could you do it? Could you shoot an arrow at the man you love?" Tyronos asked, loving every minute of toying with her mind.

"Yes I could because I know it's not him!" Kagome screamed and she let the arrow fly. Tyronos dodged the arrow. He chuckled and drove his sword through her gut. Kagome grunted and choked on her own blood that came up her throat. She started coughing uncontrollably and she glared up at Tyronos.

"I won't die like this..." she choked out and using her last ounces of strength she shot an arrow at the unsuspecting Tyronos. It hit him right in the heart and he started screaming. He fell onto the daisy littered ground and started writhing in pain. Kagome smiled in satisfaction and slowly started closing her eyes.

"I love you Inuyasha, don't forget me because I'll never forget you." Kagome whispered with her last breath. Then she collapsed into the daisies and her soul floated away.

Sango stared down on the pained face of her best friend and her eyes widened when her stomach started bleeding profusely.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!" she screamed as she applied pressure to the wound, attempting to slow the blood flow. The hanyou could be heard for miles around, crashing through the forest and to where his love lay.

"Kagome!" He gasped and dropped to his knees beside her. He leaned close to her face and watched in amazement as her eyes opened a sliver. She smiled at him and started to slowly close her eyes again.

"Kagome!" he screamed at her, gripping onto her hand with as much force as he could without breaking her fingers.

"I love you Inuyasha, don't forget me because I'll never forget you..." Kagome whispered and she took in her last breath, fading away in front of Inuyasha's eyes.

"Kagome! I love you too! Don't you dare die on me wench! Kagome! Kagome!!!" Inuyasha screamed at her still warm body. Sango had broken down in tears at their love confession and the cruelty of the entire situation. Miroku came running to the campsite, having been forgotten by Inuyasha when Sango screamed. Miroku closed his eyes and bit his lip to avoid his own tears. He went and sat beside Sango, pulling her into a comforting hug allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Shippo and Kilala came running in moments later, having heard Sango's scream and now her sobs. Shippo stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kagome lying there lifeless. He couldn't even bring himself to cry, that's how agonised he was by that sight. He stood frozen and allowed one single tear to roll down his cheek. He slowly crawled over to where Inuyasha was fighting tears and latched himself onto Inuyasha's neck. Only then did he let the tears fall. Inuyasha didn't even notice the little Kitsune and continued yelling at Kagome to wake up.

"Kagome!!! I don't care if you sit me 30 million times after this but PLEASE just wake up!!!" He begged. Only when he felt her hands go cold did he accept the fact that she couldn't hear him. He collapsed on top of her and allowed the tears to well up in his eyes. But his pride would never let them fall. He felt Shippo shaking from the waterfalls of tears that were pouring down his neck now. Inuyasha dislodged Shippo from his neck and hugged him, much like a father figure should. Both of them wrapped an arm around Kagome, pulling her into their circle of grief. Shippo was having troubles grasping the concept that she was gone and couldn't come back; he knew what that mean but he didn't know why. He wanted to know why it had to be her.

"Inuyasha! Why did he have to take Kagome! She is... was... INNOCENT! She never did nothing to nobody!" Shippo choked out through his tears.

"I don't know Shippo. I would have gladly taken her place... it shouldn't have been her. She doesn't deserve that... she deserved to be able to have a family, live a normal life... she should have never come here." Inuyasha mumbled a response to the broken Kitsune, his voice cracking in the last sentence. He actually let one lone tear flow down his cheek and land Shippo's head.

Inuyasha wiped a bit of sweat off of his forehead and continued shovelling. He had been working on her gravesite all day, making it exactly perfect, knowing it should model exactly who Kagome was, perfect. He finally finished and jumped out of the pit that was to be Kagome's final resting place. He and Miroku lifted up her body; which was wrapped up in a white silken blanket. They laid her down gently and Inuyasha started covering her body in dirt. Sango sat nearby, rocking Shippo back and forth as they cried. When Inuyasha was finished covering her body perfectly, she walked forward holding Shippo. She set Shippo down beside where Kagome's head would be, had she been above ground. Shippo sniffled loudly and placed a large piece of paper on top of the grave. On it was a picture of Kagome standing in the sunlight, her hair moving slightly in the wind, and smiling at them all.

"Kagome... I drew a picture for you... don't forget me please, I love you Kagome!" Shippo sobbed as he collapsed onto the grave in a fit of tears. Sango picked him up and spilt more tears over the fact that Shippo tried to stay put by grabbing onto the dirt, much like he used to do to Kagome's shirt whenever he was scared. Sango sat back down and held Shippo like Kagome used to.

"Your picture is beautiful Shippo." Sango sobbed and Shippo shook his head.

"I had to re-do it 10 times before I even got close to what I wanted... Kagome won't like it."

"She'll love it Shippo, trust me. Kagome loved everything about you, as do we." Sango assured him and gestured to Inuyasha, Miroku and herself as his family. Miroku stepped forward to bless Kagome's grave. He stuck a cross in the ground to mark her final resting place, and kneeled behind it, praying for her safety on the journey to the afterlife. He placed an ofuda on the cross to ensure that no one could remove it and deface Kagome's grave. He stepped back, tears brimming in his dark blue eyes. He sat beside Sango and wrapped his arms around both her and Shippo. Inuyasha looked at the three of them and nearly broke down, seeing how perfect they looked together. He sat right beside her grave and he could almost feel her sit beside him, even though he knew that couldn't be possible. He sat and pictured her face, just that made his amber orbs well up. He turned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Miroku pulled Sango to her feet and they both walked away to let Inuyasha grieve in peace. As soon as he was certain they were out of ear shot Inuyasha started talking to Kagome, somehow knowing she could hear him.

"Kagome? Why did you leave us? We need you here! Shippo needs a mother figure; you're the second he has lost. Sango needs a best friend... she has no girl to talk to about everything anymore. Miroku needs... ok he'll just miss you because you brought him to us, he's not allowed to miss you for anything else or I'll maim him. Mostly I need you. You brought me back to life, literally and you taught me how to trust people again, you made me live in the present not the past and you made me love, and be loved. You were the first one to accept me as I really am and that meant a lot to me... now you're gone and I can't give you what you've given me... I want to, you have no idea how much I would give up just to see you again... but the truth is that it's never going to happen... I love you Kagome and I won't ever let that love die, even though you have." Inuyasha whispered to her grave, letting a couple tears fall.

Don't cry Inuyasha... 

Inuyasha turned around quickly and searched the surrounding area for where that voice had come from. Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek. No one was there though.

It's me Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" he shouted

There you go, knew you'd get it eventually.

"Kagome! Did you hear what I said?" Inuyasha asked the air that he knew now was Kagome's soul.

I heard every word. Thank you Inuyasha, your words let me come back so I could say a proper goodbye to you.

"You're leaving again?" He asked quietly.

I have to Inuyasha; I'll always be there though, where ever you go, I'll be there. I'll watch over you, protect you from harm, and anytime you need to talk to me, just start talking and I'll hear you.

"Kagome don't leave again!" Inuyasha pleaded.

I don't want to, but I have to. I love you Inuyasha, never forget that, and promise me that you'll always remember me please?

"I'll NEVER forget you Kagome, I love you more than life itself and I don't want to forget you even if my life depended on it." Inuyasha confessed his undying love to the invisible Kagome, and he could feel her delight. He could feel her hug him and he could feel her wracking in sobs when she had to finally leave.

Don't cry for me anymore ok? Tell everyone that I don't want them to cry for me. Tell them to celebrate my memory and continue the quest of Naraku. I'll be there in the final battle, I'll help you beat him trust me you won't lose. In the mean time I want you all to be happy ok?

"I'll tell them." Inuyasha promised

Thank you. I'll love you for eternity, and even longer.

"I love you too, I just wish I could see you..." Inuyasha whispered as he felt her pull away.

"No don't leave yet! I'm not ready to be alone yet!" Inuyasha pleaded with her but he couldn't feel her anymore. All that was left of her was a soft kiss and a whisper.

Don't forget me Inuyasha... 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed at the air, knowing that she was gone again. He nearly started crying but he headed her wishes and didn't let one tear fall. Suddenly in the sky he saw Kagome, looking radiant as ever, smiling down on him and the wind whispered to him one last word.

Inuyasha... 

Inuyasha sat there staring at that one patch of sky where his Kagome had been, until Sango broke him out of his reverie.

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" She asked, tears still evident on her face and in her voice.

"Don't cry for her. She told me not to let you cry. You have to celebrate her memory and be happy. We have to keep going on the search for Naraku... she told me that she'd be there at the final battle..." Inuyasha said instead of answering her question. Sango gasped.

"She did?" Sango asked while roughly wiping away her tears.

"Ya. She came back for a final goodbye... I couldn't see her but I felt her. You know what I'm talking about?" Inuyasha asked and he took his eyes off the sky for the first time since Kagome had appeared there. He could still hear Shippo crying in the background and stood up to face him.

"Kagome didn't want you crying so stop." Inuyasha muttered. Then he was blown over by a sudden gust of wind.

"What the?" Inuyasha mumbled from his place in the ground.

"Seems Kagome still has control over that necklace Inuyasha!" Miroku chuckled as he helped his friend off of the ground.

"I knew she'd be watching me but does she still have to do that?" Inuyasha demanded with a glare at the heavens. Miroku couldn't help but laugh at the hanyou, despite the situation they were currently in.

"Come on, we have to keep moving, Kagome wanted us to." Inuyasha mumbled as he stared at her grave again. Miroku nodded and he and Sango collected the campsite and prepared to leave. They had to literally drag Inuyasha away from Kagome's grave, and the distraught hanyou insisted on walking backwards until he couldn't see her grave anymore, so he wouldn't feel like he was turning his back on her.

END FLASHBACK

Well? What did you think? I hope you like it so far because I'm working on chapter 2 already and it would be REALLY pointless for me to be writing this thing if no one's going to read it! I noticed that my writing style changed a LOT in this story... usually in my stories I have a lot of humour just because that's who I am, very humorous...that is a really weird word... humorous... lol. But ya my writing in this story is really serious... wow go me! Well until next time I love you all! TTFN!!!


	2. Journey Back

Well hello again! I'm not hyper this time so no need to run away in fear! Well I have nothing good to say so I'm just going to let you read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... poor me... poor you... poor everyone...

* * *

Inuyasha sat up abruptly, nearly falling out of the tree he was perched in. How many times had he nearly fallen out of the tree and he had been pulled upright by some invisible force? He had lost count but he knew it was Kagome, she said she'd always protect him, and so she did. He didn't like reliving the moments in which she died every night... the only part he liked was hearing Kagome's voice. He knew her soul was still there though. Her soul had automatically filled Kikyo when Kagome disappeared for the last time. They had seen Kikyo numerous times throughout their journey; he couldn't look at her anymore. She reminded him too much of Kagome. It hurt to see a close version of Kagome, yet know it wasn't the real thing. He usually left when Kikyo came around. From what Miroku said, Kikyo was unhappy with holding Kagome's soul within her, for it caused him so much pain. He climbed out of the tree and was met by none other than Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, it pains me to see you like this." Kikyo said with sorrow evident in her voice. Inuyasha looked away from her and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but you remind me too much of Kagome, and it hurts to see someone who resembles her so much, yet to know its not her." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Would you rather me not be around then?" Kikyo asked politely. Inuyasha nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Kikyo but I can't see you yet... hopefully someday I'll be able to look at you and only see you, then we can be friends. But until then I need you to be gone." Inuyasha muttered. Kikyo nodded sadly and walked away, with her head hanging only slightly. Inuyasha sighed and started the fire up again, a chore he was used to completing by now, having been awoken by memories every night. Little did he know but the woman he had just banished from his life was trying to make things right, so the memories would stop plaguing him.

* * *

"Sesshomaru."

"And who might you be to address this Sesshomaru in such a manner?" A bone chilling voice asked.

"I am Kikyo, protector of the Shikon jewel. I have come to ask a favour of you." Kikyo calmly said as she stepped into the light that Sesshomaru was already standing in.

"A favour? You a mere human wish to ask me for a favour?" Sesshomaru asked with disgust, but Kikyo didn't flinch.

"Yes. I need you to use your fabled sword Tensigia on someone who has been dead for quite some time now." Kikyo calmly asked. Sesshomaru was taken aback by this girl's boldness. Didn't she know who he was? Did she not realise that he could slice her in half with one flick of his fingers?

"You want me to revive a human? What makes you think that I will do this for you, pathetic human?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It is for your brother, Inuyasha." Kikyo said in a monotone. Sesshomaru nearly laughed.

"Do you not know of my past with that worthless half breed? I wish to kill him not help him!" Sesshomaru growled, this human was testing his patience.

"This revival shall kill me in replacement of the girl he used to travel with. Surely you have heard of her demise?" Kikyo asked, and Sesshomaru was shocked. This woman was willing to give up her life to save the girl his lowly brother used to travel with?

"What do you plan for this girl?" He asked, now intrigued for some strange reason.

"I plan for her to come back to Inuyasha, and make him alive again. She will then assist him in killing Naraku, a task that we are attempting. She has amazing spiritual powers and once I am gone, she will be essential in the demise of Naraku." Kikyo explained. Sesshomaru was now greatly intrigued. He nodded and beckoned for Jaken to prepare Ah and Un for a journey.

"Lead us to the grave site." Sesshomaru ordered. Kikyo bowed and walked away.

"There will be no need for your vassal." Kikyo stated and Sesshomaru informed Jaken that he was to watch Rin and keep her safe. He followed close behind Kikyo and patiently waited for the Miko to halt. Kikyo stopped walking just in front of Kagome's grave. The wax crayon picture was still there, although it was faded. There was another gift there that no one had seen be given. It was a ripped piece of red cloth. Kikyo smiled at the gift, knowing who had given it. Kikyo pointed at the grave and Sesshomaru stepped forward. Although this grave was well over a month old, he could still sense the spirits of hell trying to steal her soul. He unsheathed Tensigia and almost chuckled as it started pulsing, as if it wanted him to bring her back. Sesshomaru swiped Tensigia through the ground above the grave, and then stuck it deep in the mound as the screams of the death spirits were vanquished. He ripped Tensigia out of the ground and slid it back into the sheath. Sesshomaru could hear the heartbeat of the young woman start up again, and he felt the other young woman beside him falter slightly. He was not shocked when the priestess fell to her knees in weakness. He was however surprised when the Miko started digging at the grave. He was certain that Kikyo would be dead; clearly she was not. He saw the hand of a young girl sprouted out of the ground. Closely followed by an arm and a torso. The head came up finally and he saw she was crying. Kikyo pulled her reincarnation out of the grave the remainder of the way. And gave her some extra Miko clothes to wear, because her uniform was infested with bugs and vermin. Sesshomaru was disgusted by the young woman's appearance and quickly turned to leave. Kagome only caught a glimpse of him, but didn't recognise him. The only thing she knew was that she needed to find a man... Inuyasha was the only thing she could recall.

"Inuyasha." She whispered as she steadied herself on the shoulder of the woman who had assisted her out of the ground.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Kikyo had to laugh at the girl's devotion to the hanyou.

"I will take you to him, but first we must make you sanitary." Kikyo lead Kagome to a nearby hot spring and helped her in the water. After Kagome was clean of all the vermin and insects that were infesting her body, Kikyo started to explain what had happened.

"Therefore you were buried, now Inuyasha has been distraught since your demise and will no longer look at me because all he sees is you." Kagome listened intently to the story of her life, and was understandably fascinated.

"Inuyasha loves me?" she asked much like a small child would, and Kikyo nodded.

"More than you can imagine." She said quietly. They reached a clearing in the woods and Kikyo sat down immediately.

"I must apologize. My bringing you back to life has taken my soul and transferred it back to you, and I cannot survive on a portion of a soul. I need to rest so I can continue leading you to Inuyasha. He is not far, do not despair." Kikyo assured the oblivious Kagome.

"Will I remember him when I see him?" she asked, with the child-like air still about her.

"Yes you will, he is not easily forgotten." Kikyo chuckled. Soon after Kikyo's break to regain her strength they were on their way again. Kikyo stayed silent, preferring for Inuyasha to fill the girl in on the rest of her memories. Each clearing they found was a resting spot for the fading Kikyo. She was worried that they wouldn't reach Inuyasha at the pace they were going. Nightfall came and Kagome insisted on the continuation of their journey.

"I need to see him!" She pleaded. Kikyo gave in, only after a short break.

_I need souls..._ she thought in desperation.

Whereas _Inuyasha!_ Was the only thing running through the overly excited Kagome's mind.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke with a start again, this time there was no one there to catch him. He plummeted from the branch and landed on the ground with a resounding thud. This worried Inuyasha more than pained him. Kagome had not caught him this morning. _Kagome? What happened to you?_ He thought frantically. He went about his morning routine, all the while worrying about his Kagome. He decided not to bother Sango and Miroku with matters such as falling out of a tree, as to protect his fragile pride, but was worried none the less.

* * *

Kagome was extremely delighted this morning. According to Kikyo they were not all that far behind Inuyasha and her friends. They had only a couple of hours of journey left before they should find them. Kikyo was fading though, this journey was very tiring especially since Kagome was so intent on seeing Inuyasha that she had reduced breaks as much as she possibly could without killing her companion.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked, and Kikyo nodded her acknowledgment.

"Do you need another break?" Kagome asked kindly, seeing the sweat that was collecting on her companion's brow.

"I am quite well Kagome, you need to see Inuyasha, and that has become a very pressing matter. Within two hours journey we should be close enough to him so he can smell you. He will come running, I know he will." Kikyo panted as they continued walking. Kagome took this as her answer and decided that fantasizing about her reunion with Inuyasha would be far more entertaining than talking to Kikyo.

TA DA! That's chapter 2! What do you think NOW? Kagome is alive! WOOHOO! lol are you happier now? Wow I have a lot of questions! lol well I must go now! ok..... I lied about being hyper... I am now. lol well I'll try to update A.S.A.P, TTFN!!


	3. You Don't Remember Me?

Howdy! I'm so energetic! lol ok I have nothing to talk about yet again.... Except.... MY BIRTHDAY IS ON TUESDAY!!!!!!! I'm so HAPPY! I'm going to be 15! ...finally... lol I feel so young! All my friends have turned 15 already but I have to be born all the way in NOVEMBER! PFFT! lol well I hope to get some one singing happy birthday in their review!!! (hint, hint, nudge, nudge!!) Well I'll stop annoying you with talk of my birthday ( :D:D:D:D:D:D:D Birthday!!!!) and let you get along with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, not now not ever.... Unless..... I become rich and famous and BUY Inuyasha! That would be SO great!

* * *

"Inuyasha?" an exhausted Sango asked. 

"Hmm?"

"Can we please stop for a minute? I am feeling a little dizzy..." Sango said and she fell backward onto Miroku, who caught her and helped her to sit on the ground. Inuyasha glared at her for being dizzy and was surprised when he wasn't blown over by Kagome. Usually when he was pushing Sango and Miroku too hard she'd sit him for it. Now he was extremely worried. He went to go sit in a tree to mull over what could have possibly happened to Kagome. After nearly 10 minutes of thinking Inuyasha's nostrils flared. A scent he hadn't had the pleasure of smelling in just over three months had just reached his nostrils. He smelled Kagome! He leapt from the tree and started running as fast as his legs would allow. Unfortunately for the hanyou, he became human midway through his dash to his love. He silently cursed the new moon, but continued running in the direction he had last smelt her. He burst through a bush that dared to stand in his way. When he reached the other side he came face to face with a sight he thought he would never get to see in his lifetime. He saw her. He took a cautious step forward, praying she wasn't an illusion. Kagome looked up from the fire she was currently staring at when she heard the bush being violently pushed aside. She was met with the sight of a man with black hair and a bright red haori staring in awe at her.

"Kagome?" the man asked, terrified that she'd disappear if he didn't react soon. She got a look of pure confusion in her eyes and stood up cautiously. Inuyasha took a step forward, causing her to step back. He had never seen her scared of him like that.

"Who are you?" She asked, the fear coming off of her in waves. Inuyasha took a shocked step backwards as realisation hit him. She didn't know who he was!

"Kagome? Don't you remember me? Inuyasha?" He asked calmly, trying not to upset her. Kagome stared at him with doe-eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She asked quietly. He nodded in response.

"Do you love me?" she asked suddenly, causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow. He was expecting to be tackled in a hug, not to be asked if he loved her.

"Of course!" Inuyasha assured her, with a cautious step forward. Kagome didn't step back this time, but stayed rooted in place, with wide eyes.

"Kikyo said I'd recognize you..." Kagome said accusingly, indicating her lack of trust for the now human man before her. Inuyasha's violet eyes softened and he looked to where Kikyo slept, confused as to why she was with Kagome.

"It's me..." Inuyasha tried to explain to her, to no avail. He started walking slowly towards her, in the hopes of being able to touch her and figure out if she was really there, or if his mind was playing tricks on him. Kagome was startled at his slow, but still startling movements. She yelped and skirted around the fire, only to stumble over the sleeping Kikyo. Inuyasha resisted the urge to laugh at her but couldn't hide his smirk. Kikyo awoke from the sudden weight of a 15 year-old girl being thrown onto her.

"Kagome? What is—what?" Kikyo asked, her usual calmness lost at the sight of Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled at her and made a new attempt at getting closer to Kagome. Kikyo gasped as Kagome scrambled off of her and away from the approaching Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Don't worry, he would never harm you. He loves you!" Kikyo explained to the terrified Kagome, who immediately ceased her escape attempts. Kikyo stood up, clinging to a tree stump for support of her weakened body. She prepared herself for the death that was slowly approaching her, in time with Kagome's steps toward Inuyasha. Neither Inuyasha, nor Kagome new what was to become of Kikyo, which is how she wanted it. Inuyasha took a couple steps toward Kagome and stretched his arm out to cup her cheek. Kagome, unknowingly, leaned into his touch and smiled. Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream from behind them, where the soul Kagome and Kikyo shared was being torn out of the older miko's body. Kagome's eyes widened once more in terror and she screamed. Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her to him. Kikyo was now floating in the air, screaming as each piece of her soul was extracted. Kagome nearly fainted as the glowing orbs came sailing down to her. As each piece of her soul was returned to her, Kagome let out a scream of agony and clenched her fists in Inuyasha's haori. As the last piece of her soul was drawn into her body, Kagome fainted, and Kikyo dissolved. Inuyasha stood there in shock at what had just happened. He soon came to his senses and laid Kagome down on the ground. He left her side for only a moment to look at Kikyo's remains, which were nothing but clumps of dirt and bones, along with her hair ribbon. Inuyasha decided that he would bring these back to Kaede when he was finished with Kagome. He dropped to his knees by his loves head and brushed some stray strands of ebony hair away from her face. He then scooped her up in his arms and ran to Kaede's hut.

* * *

Sorry it's so short... but I HAD to stop it here in order to make the next part more fun! lol! Now that they're back together... ish the story is getting places! WOOHOO! Ok I have to go... my mom wants the computer... stupid banking crap that she has to do... grr lol TTFN!!! 


	4. Lifeless Eyes

OMG! Inuchick06!!! I LOVE YOU! You are like the only reviewer I have! Except for one other person who I can't remember what their name is... now I feel bad... lol I'm SO sorry for making you cry! When I read your review I was like O OMG!!!!! I felt really bad... but then I was happy when you said you were happy again! WOOHOO for happiness! Lol! I'm glad I made you not hate Kikyo that much... truthfully I have no idea why I made Kikyo cool.... I usually REALLY hate her... (Ask my best friend... whew I say numerous things that prove my hatred of Kikyo) but I made her cool... lol I don't make sense to me! lol well I'm going to get on with the story since you love it so much! I feel really special now! You are officially one of my best friends as of NOW! Lol I gave you like no say in the matter at all! I'm just like "Ya we're friends and you can't do a thing to stop it!' lol sorry! Well ya I'm going to let you read now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, still.... Somebody tell me why I have to write this every chapter?

"Inuyasha!" Kaede shouted, obviously startled by the girl in his arms and looking for answers. Inuyasha ignored her outburst and laid Kagome down on a futon.

"Kaede, Kikyo's remains are in the forest... she's dead." Inuyasha said quietly. Kaede closed her eyes and prayed for her sister's soul, before asking Inuyasha where she could find them, as to provide her beloved sister with a proper burial. Inuyasha directed her to the clearing and watched as she left, accompanied by nothing but her bow and arrows. After he was sure the old priestess was gone, Inuyasha focused on Kagome again. However, it seemed that no one wanted him to be alone with her, because Miroku and Sango burst into the room moments later looking terrified.

"Inuyasha! Kaede! Kagome!" Sango stuttered as she leaned on Miroku, panting. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and pointed at Kagome, causing Sango to shriek and her eyes to widen. Miroku nearly fell over in shock. Inuyasha almost laughed at their reactions and beckoned them over to where Kagome lay. Both the shocked friends walked cautiously to his side and sat down. Miroku poked her in the foot, causing it to twitch.

"She's alive..." Sango whispered with tears evident in her voice.

"How?" Miroku asked in utter confusion. Inuyasha shrugged, having the exact same question floating around in his mind, along with a million others. It was in this moment of deep thought that Kagome's eyes started to flutter open. Inuyasha leaned over her more; wanting to be the first thing she saw when she awoke. Kagome opened her eyes fully, and given a moment for them to adjust to the light, she realised that three faces were staring down at her so she did the thing any normal 15 year-old girl would do. She screamed. Inuyasha fell back and covered his ears with his palms and glared at her, while Sango and Miroku just gawked at her. Kagome scrambled away from them and sat in a corner with her legs pulled up to her chest. Inuyasha sat up from his fallen position and offered her a hand to help her up. She reluctantly took it and allowed him to pull her up. As she stepped back slightly, she looked into his –now amber- eyes and fell limp into his arms as all her memories flooded back to her. She leaned on Inuyasha's chest, not hearing his cries of her name, as images of her whole life flashed by her corneas. As she relived the moment of waking up surrounded by strangers, she giggled and her eyes came back to focus. Inuyasha sighed in relief as the life came back to her eyes. She raised her chocolaty orbs to his amber ones and he watched, as the pure deep brown of her eyes was suddenly flooded with tears. He knew at once that she recognized him and was instantly tackled in a hug. Frankly he had never been so happy to fall over in his life! He heard Kagome whispering something inaudible over and over again that his demon ears couldn't even pick up. Sango and Miroku could be heard in the background, mostly Sango's screams of joy, but a little bit of Miroku's thanks to the gods. They sat like that for god only knows how long, Inuyasha and Kagome lying on the ground, and Sango clutching to Miroku in a back breaking hug. Moments later, both couples realised what a scene they were making and they immediately went to sit around the fire in the centre of the room. They sat in silence, everyone studying Kagome's movements, until the girl couldn't stand it anymore.

"Would you guys mind not picking me apart with your eyes?" Kagome asked quietly, as if nervous they would get mad at her. Everyone immediately stopped staring and instead stared at their laps.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sango quickly apologized and she refrained from looking at her best friend until Inuyasha finally stepped in to ask Kagome the question they had all been longing to ask her.

"Kagome, how are you here?" Inuyasha asked bluntly, causing Kagome's head to shoot up and her eyes to widen slightly. She had wanted to avoid this subject for as long as possible but obviously Inuyasha wasn't going to let the subject go, so she forced herself to answer him.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered, knowing his demon ears had picked it up, even if Sango and Miroku had not. Inuyasha tensed and clenched his fist around the hilt of Tetsusigia. Kagome was expecting this type of reaction and so she did not flinch away from him when he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her while demanding why Sesshomaru would do such a thing. Miroku jumped to Kagome's rescue by pulling the hanyou away from her and restraining him as he continued demanding an answer from the broken girl. Kagome slumped over her knees and started sobbing. This immediately softened Inuyasha, who fought his way back to her side, where he apologized profusely for his reaction. Kagome did not respond, nor did she react when Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder. In fact, Kagome made no reactions to anything, she didn't respond to Sango's voice when she tried to coax her friend into a standing position. Nor did she respond to Miroku's hand upon her bottom, for which he received numerous bruises and a near death experience. Inuyasha decided it was unsafe for Kagome to be anywhere Miroku and he lifted her up so she was standing on her own two feet, but he was the only thing keeping her from collapsing. Kagome continued to sob, as if she had no clue what was going on around her. Inuyasha lifted her into his arms and carried her back over to the futon she woke up on only half an hour ago. He laid her down and dried all her tears, only to have them replaced by more. Inuyasha sighed and turned around to glare at Miroku, who was unconscious on the other side of the hut. Inuyasha stood up, grabbed his ankle and dragged him out of the hut. When he returned to the hut, he shot a glare at Sango, who ran to save Miroku from whatever peril Inuyasha had undoubtedly placed him into. Only after Miroku and Sango were gone, Inuyasha released the inner turmoil boiling inside his heart. He wanted to scream, he wanted to rip his claws through something, and he wanted to bring Kagome back to normal. He wanted so many different things in that one moment, but the thing that burned through his mind the most, was his need to have Kagome back to normal. He turned to look at her face, only to find she was still crying. But behind those tear filled eyes, he saw nothing. This terrified Inuyasha more than any demon he had ever faced. He never wanted to see her eyes like that again, since the day he died ha had vowed to never let anyone's eyes ever become lifeless ever again. Now it was happening right before his eyes, to the woman he loved, again. And he could do nothing. He leapt to her side and lifted her head up slightly to rest in his lap, receiving no reaction. A million thoughts ran through the hanyou's head, many including murdering the closest demon he found, but among those there were plans of seeking help for Kagome. He decided that those plans would be more beneficial to Kagome and placed her head gently back on the pillow. As soon as he was certain of her safety and comfort he dashed out of the room, searching for Kaede. He found her in the clearing where Kikyo had died once again. He didn't want to interrupt her prayers, but he _needed_ to help Kagome.

"Kaede!!!" He bellowed, noting the sad look in the old woman's eyes as she stood up holding the urn that now held Kikyo's remains.

"Inuyasha? Was that truly Kagome?" Kaede asked, now with confusion hiding the sadness in her eyes.

"Yes! I need you to help her! She's just sitting there crying and she's got that lifeless look in her eyes again!" Inuyasha shouted, desperation evident in his voice. Kaede's eyes widened and she threw her bow and arrows over her shoulder.

"Ye put her in my hut did ye not?" Kaede shouted over her shoulder to Inuyasha, who shouted the affirmative answer to her as he easily caught up.

Look at Kaede run!!! YAY for Kaede! I'm STILL saying that! Icky... lol well I'll try to update really soon, as to keep you people entertained! lol so until then TTFN!!!


	5. Become One

This chapter is going to be REALLY short, it's kind of a filler... that's sad. I don't like making filler chapters... By the by THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! to all my LOVLY reviwers! I hope this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is... that would be sad...well I let you read my icky filler chapter while I get to work on the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!!!" the toad-like servant of the demon lord panted as he jogged alongside his master. The little girl, Rin, could be heard dancing around with flowers in her hair just behind the two demons.

"Jaken. Take care of Rin, I have some business to attend to." Sesshomaru said in his chilling cold voice. Jaken nodded and glared at Rin.

"I shall do as you ask Lord Sesshomaru, I am your noble servant and 'till death I shall serve you loyally and – he's gone..." Jaken cried as he realised that his beloved master had flown away mid-way through his devotion speech.

Sesshomaru flew in the direction of where he sensed the most evil. He was headed straight for Naraku. He knew not why but he got this feeling that he needed to go there now. And so he left little Rin in the care of Jaken, a decision he never liked to make. But it was completely necessary. As he neared the purple miasma he felt an even greater evil surround him, causing him to wonder in puzzlement as to what it might be. He soon reached the castle where Naraku hid and he burst through the door with a cold glare in place.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru, I knew you would come." A cold, calculating voice drawled from the darkest corner of the room he was now standing in. Sesshomaru knew it was Naraku, but the stronger evil presence was there too. He knew that were this situation to get out of hand, he could risk death.

"You have been watching me, this I know, but what I would like to know, Naraku is why you would need to keep an eye on a demon such as me." Sesshomaru replied coolly. He heard the icy chuckle from the dark corner accompanied by another voice. He felt the darker aura move closer to him and it forced him to show a weakness, he flinched. Only slightly but it was enough for the two shadowy figures to recognise.

"I keep an eye on you for my own uses, but that is not why you are here is it?" the voice of Naraku asked form the shadowy corner. Suddenly Naraku's pale face emerged from the shadows to smirk fiendishly at Sesshomaru. This sickened him. Sesshomaru was above this measly demon and he would destroy him, given the chance.

"No it is not, I sensed an immense evil here and came to discover what it was." Sesshomaru said, not knowing why he was telling Naraku why he was there. Suddenly the shadow that was consuming Naraku, moved into the centre of the room.

"That would be me." The shadow said with a chuckle. Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least, but he would not show it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm glad to finally meet you. I have heard so many things from my friend Naraku that I was _dying_ to meet you!" The shadow exclaimed, while wrapping itself around the demon lord.

"Naraku, call off your _friend_. I will not have this thing touch me." Sesshomaru demanded as he stepped out of the shadow.

"That hurts Sesshomaru, I would have hoped you would be warmer to the demon who killed that Kagome girl." The shadow said with glee.

"You killed that girl?"

"Yes."

"I was the one to bring her back to life."

"You WHAT?"

"I believe you heard me correctly."

"Why would you bring her back to life! She is the source of our demise!" The shadow screamed.

"Too much." Naraku said venomously from his corner.

"Too much? What is too much Naraku?" The cloud asked.

"You have given away my weakness, now we must kill him." Naraku whispered with a freezing cold glare directed at the cloud.

"Your weakness? The girl is your weakness? That is interesting..." Sesshomaru mumbled as he flexed his fingers. He then swiped his claws through the cloud, to no avail. This shocked him for a moment but he soon recovered and went after Naraku. He swept his poisonous claws through Naraku, and was not surprised to find that it was only a puppet. Sesshomaru decided that he was finished here and turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru." The cloud whispered from behind him.

"I Tyronos will become one with Naraku, we will be unbeatable. Join us now or suffer the consequences." Tyronos said coldly.

"I chose no sides, I am here for my own purposes; I will not join you. Nor will I join my brother Inuyasha." As Sesshomaru finished his speech, he walked away from the cloud that was Tyronos.

* * *

See? Told you it was short! I hope it wasn't too crappy... that would be really sad... Well please read and review, you know the drill by now. I need to work on the next chapter so until next chapter TTFN!!! 


	6. Come Back

No more filler chapter! I did not like that one bit! I hope this chapter is better... and if not then well... I quit!

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

"Kagome? Can you hear me?" Inuyasha asked quietly, gripping her ice-cold hand in his. When he received no response, he looked to Kaede for help. 

"Keep talking to her." Kaede said, trying to stir herbs despite the numerous interruptions from Inuyasha.

"What am I supposed to say!?" Inuyasha demanded, not noticing that his grip was so tight on Kagome's hand that she was losing circulation in her fingers.

"Ye need to loosen your grip on Kagome's hand, and tell her anything that may be on your mind. Pretend I am not here if ye must." Kaede explained softly, hoping to calm the hanyou's nerves. Her plan seemed to work because he loosened his grip on the poor girl's hand, and he started speaking clearly about everything under the sun.

"Kagome? Guess what? Miroku and Sango have finally gotten together! Isn't that great? They told me a week ago, just thought you'd like to know since you tried so hard to get them together before. Miroku has stopped groping every girl he sees and Sango hasn't had to slap him in over a month. I think that it isn't going to last long, Sango not slapping Miroku I mean. I want them to be happy and I'm sure you do too. I just wish you could have seen how happy they were when they told me. It was really funny! Miroku was grinning like an idiot and Sango was trying to keep a straight face. Sango wanted to tell me, I could see it in her eyes, but Miroku couldn't hold it in anymore. _Sango and I are together and we are going to have many children together and live happily ever after!_ Was all he said. I was stunned, really, really, stunned. But then Sango smacked him over the head and glared viciously. You have no idea how funny it was! After I got over the initial shock I fell over laughing! I wish you had been there!" Inuyasha rambled as Kaede finished stirring the herbs together and made them into a drink.

"Inuyasha, I must stop ye for just a moment for Kagome to drink this." Kaede said as she lifted the cup holding the drink near Kagome's mouth, waiting for Inuyasha to help her sit up properly. As the elder priestess poured the herbal drink down Kagome's throat, Inuyasha could feel her changing if only slightly. She wasn't as ice-cold as she was and she had stopped crying, but the doll eyes were still there. Inuyasha wasn't satisfied with her just getting warmer though. It didn't take an herbal potion to make her warmer! He could just go get her some blankets if he needed to make her warmer!

"Kaede, this better work!" He threatened the elderly priestess.

"Inuyasha, leave her alone." A small voice whispered from in his arms. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked down to the woman he loved. He was met with the sight of her smiling, with the life back in her eyes. A giant grin formed itself on Inuyasha's face and he pulled Kagome up into a bone-crushing hug. Kaede decided that she would be better off leaving the two alone, and so she went to search for Shippo who had run off by himself.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, while wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him back.

"You're here, you're really here!" Inuyasha whispered excitedly, receiving a nod from Kagome.

"Where did Sango and Miroku go?" Kagome suddenly asked, just realising that they were missing.

"I got rid of them." Inuyasha said as if nothing were wrong. Next thing he knew he was lying down on the ground and Kagome was attempting to stand up.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Inuyasha shouted in annoyance.

"I want to see them!" Kagome explained as she struggled to her feet, leaning on the wall for support.

"Why don't my legs work properly?" she asked Inuyasha as he jumped up to help her.

"Ask Kaede! She gave you this herbal stuff and next thing I know, you're yelling at me! Which was by the way a very rude greeting..." Inuyasha reprimanded, receiving a giggle from Kagome. He got very bored with assisting Kagome to walk on her own, so Inuyasha picked her up bridal style to carry her outside.

"I can do this myself!" Kagome insisted while lightly hitting Inuyasha's chest.

"Oh yeah that explains why you were leaning on me the entire time!" Inuyasha retorted satisfied that he had won because Kagome had stopped hitting him and was now pouting with her arms crossed. Inuyasha chuckled as he neared the river where he had left Miroku, knowing that Sango was probably in the same place. When Kagome saw Sango and Miroku sitting by the river, leaning on one another, just talking, she screamed in delight. Hearing the scream Miroku and Sango immediately jumped to their feet and prepared to run towards the source. Instead they both got looks of pure delight on their faces. Kagome forced Inuyasha to let her down while she tackled both Sango and Miroku in back breaking hugs. When she was finished, she scowled at Inuyasha as he picked her up again.

"I'm sure I can walk again Inuyasha." She said with her scowl and crossed arms still in place.

"Well I don't want you to fall over just because I put you down." Inuyasha retorted.

"So you plan on carrying me around forever?"

"If that's how long it takes."

"UGH! You are impossible!" Kagome screamed at him, not noticing the looks she was getting from Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome!!!!!!!!" suddenly rung throughout the entire forest and Kagome found herself with a small bundle of orange hair pouncing on her.

"Shippo!!" Kagome squealed and hugged the kitsune tightly.

"You're back! You're really here! I missed you so much! Did you see my picture? I made it just for you!" Shippo wailed with tears flowing down his face in delight.

"Of course I saw it! I saw you all, and I missed you so much!" Kagome exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes once more.

_I will not cry! The last time I cried I ended up... who knows what happened to me!_ Kagome thought, while continuing to fight the tears. Inuyasha noticed the tears in her eyes and fear started to build in him. _What if she went lifeless again?_ He was not about to allow that!

"Calm down brat! You'll make her cry!" Inuyasha yelled, causing both Shippo and Kagome to glare up at him. Shippo because he didn't want to get yelled at, and Kagome because Inuyasha was yelling at Shippo again.

"Inuyasha? I thought I told you to leave him alone!" Kagome said in a deadly calm tone that sounded much like Kikyo.

"Don't DO that! You sound like Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted, and he instantly regretted it. Kagome's eyes welled up in tears once more and gave him the fiercest glare he had ever seen.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you would be so insensitive to say something like that to me, right after she risked her life to save mine!" Kagome screamed as she attempted to leap from his arms. When she realised she wasn't getting anywhere she ordered Inuyasha to put her down.

"Put me down NOW Inuyasha!" she demanded

"Not until I get a chance to apologize!" Inuyasha insisted and he was completely shocked when Kagome slapped him, he was so shocked he nearly dropped her. He could see the terror in Kagome's eyes as she stared in disbelief at the red handprint that was now on Inuyasha's cheek.

"Inuyasha... Oh my god... I'm so sorry! Oh my god! I can't believe I—" Kagome stuttered as Inuyasha lowered her to the ground and turned around to walk into the forest. Kagome stood staring in disbelief at his back, and broke down in tears once more. She collapsed onto the ground and sobbed in agony.

"Inuyasha... don't go... I'm sorry... I didn't—Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she lost sight of him. Sango and Miroku stared in horror at the scene before them, and Shippo buried his face into Sango's shoulder to avoid looking at a broken Kagome. But none of them made a more to comfort the girl, they were still in shock. They were stuck in such a state that they didn't notice that Kagome's eyes had lost their shine once again, and she ran away.

Inuyasha was stunned. Kagome had only slapped him once in his life, and that was an accident for which she apologized. This though, was something completely different. She had slapped him of her own free will... it hadn't hurt him physically, because he was stronger than that. But it hurt him emotionally, because he had thought that she was the one person who would never hurt him of their own free will.

"Kagome..." he whispered to the wind, allowing his feet to lead him wherever they saw fit.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome wailed as she ran through the forest, not knowing where she was going, or not caring, she didn't know. She hadn't meant to hit him; she would _never_ hurt him even if her life depended on it. She didn't know what had come over her; just the mention of Kikyo had hit her wrong... she wanted to go apologize, to tell him how miserable she was at this precise moment. She wanted to dive into his arms and never leave ever again, but she knew he would never allow her to while he was so hurt. She ran into a clearing where she found the God Tree. She felt like smiling gratefully, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She fell to the ground at the base of the tree, curled up into the fetal position and cried. She didn't know, nor did she care if anyone was watching her. She half wanted someone to be there, but knew that some one wouldn't, not now. She wanted Inuyasha to be there to see what agony she had put herself through. She didn't know how long she had sat there and cried, but next thing she knew she was covered in something warm, and it was dawn.

Inuyasha wandered all throughout the forest, when he stumbled upon the God Tree... literally. He tripped over one of the giant roots protruding from the ground. He growled at it and went on his way. Only then did he notice the sleeping figure at the base of the tree. It was Kagome. He could smell tears all over her. She was also shivering. Inuyasha was still hurt, but he wasn't heartless. He did love the girl after all! So he took his outer haori off and wrapped it around the shivering girl. He heard her sigh and nearly smiled at her sleeping form, but he couldn't. She had betrayed the trust he set in her and he wasn't prepared to be around her, awake, yet so he continued on his walk.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, timidly as she sat up, and the red blanket fell from her shoulders. Only then did she realise that it was Inuyasha's haori. She let out a cry of joy at seeing some hint of his presence. He didn't hate her after all! She held the haori close to her and buried her face in it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." She mumbled into the red fabric, over joyed to have some sign to give her hope.

Inuyasha was walking back to the God Tree to check on Kagome, make sure she was still alive. His mind was reeling, trying to figure out if he should forgive her yet or not. He decided he needed to some day, or else she would leave, or get killed by a demon while he wasn't watching. As he got closer to her scent, he smelled the tears coming down again, so he leapt into a tree to avoid an awkward situation. He listened intently as she mumbled into his haori, along with the spilt tears. He could barely make out her saying

_Thank you, thank you, thank you..._

He had half a mind to leap from the tree and say

_Your Welcome, but please stop crying!_

But he found that his feet wouldn't move. So he continued staring at her, praying that she was ok.

"Inuyasha... please come back... I'm so sorry...I never meant to... I need you back." Kagome sobbed into his haori. Inuyasha felt his heart melt as he heard he words, and her sobs. He forced his legs to move and leapt from the tree to stand in front of Kagome.

"Kagome?" he asked quietly, hoping not to startle her. She raised her head slowly at the sound of his voice and made a quick attempt to dry her tears. She knew how much he hated to see her cry. Inuyasha took a step back at the sight of her eyes.

"Kagome... what happened to your eyes?" He asked, trying to mask his fear and worry, but knowing it shone through.

"My eyes?" She asked in confusion, Inuyasha nodded.

"They have no life... you look possessed again..." Inuyasha stuttered, causing Kagome to gasp and cover her eyes with her palms. Inuyasha bent downso he was eye-level with her and pried her hands away from her eyes. They were once again flooded with tears, but that wasn't what Inuyasha was looking for. He was searching her deep chocolate orbs for the evil he had seen in them before and was over joyed to find none. _But why are they lifeless then? _He asked himself. The confusion was evident in his voice when he asked Kagome how she felt.

"I'm fine..." Kagome sniffed, wanting to dry her tears, but Inuyasha's hands still restrained hers.

"Come on Kagome, we have to figure this out..." Inuyasha said as he pulled her to her feet. Kagome allowed him to place his haori around her shoulders again, but insisted on walking on her own and not ride on his back.

"I don't think you've forgiven me yet... so I can't." was her only explanation before she walked ahead towards the village. Inuyasha had no choice but to chase after her and wonder

_Haven'tI forgiven her yet?_

When the pair arrived back at the village, everyone gawked at Kagome wondering what was wrong with her eyes. This made her feel very vulnerable, it was bad enough when she got funny looks for her clothes but she didn't need this too. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a little boy scream at the sight of her. Her lifeless eyes welled up with tears and she nearly collapsed on the ground in tears. Only thing preventing her collapse was Inuyasha who wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up. He knew how she was feeling, having endured much worse in his childhood, so he knew that she needed comfort now more than anything.

"It's ok... They don't understand that's all..." Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he lifted her up to carry her the rest of the way to Kaede's hut.

"I scared the little boy... I have never scared anyone before Inuyasha... I don't want them to be afraid..." Kagome mumbled.

"It's not your fault... believe me we will fix this, I won't let you go through this ever again." Inuyasha whispered as he entered the hut and set Kagome down by the fireplace.

"KAEDE!" Inuyasha bellowed as he sat next to Kagome.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kaede shouted back from the back room of the hut.

"Come here you worthless old hag!" Inuyasha shouted as he pulled Kagome closer to him, to show his support for her.

"Ye do not have to be so rude Inuyasha. What is it?" Kaede asked as she emerged from the back room rubbing her hands dry on a towel.

"Kagome's eyes... they're gone again." Inuyasha explained, tightening his grip around the girl's shoulders in the process.

"I see..." Kaede mumbled as she looked into Kagome's lifeless eyes.

"I scared a little boy... he screamed and ran away from me." Kagome whispered miserably.

"That was not your fault Kagome." Inuyasha said with a squeeze of her shoulders.

"Indeed, the little boy does not understand what is wrong, he is still small so he will not be as understanding as an adult may be." Kaede said as she tried to deduce what was wrong with Kagome.

"But all the adults looked scared too... they were gawking at me like I was some kind of freak..." Kagome explained, earning a sympathetic look from the older priestess. Suddenly Inuyasha slapped his neck, andthe squished form of the flea Myouga floated down from where he had been previously stealing a drink from Inuyasha's neck.

"Master Inuyasha, nice to taste you again..." The flea muttered as he popped back into shape.

"Myouga. What brings you here you cowardly flea?" Inuyasha asked with a small glare.

"I have come bearing terrible news! Your brother, Lord Sesshomaru has just been to Naraku's hide away and he has discovered that Tyronos, the demon who killed Kagome, is in fact still alive!" Myouga shouted while jumping up and down in place.

"**WHAT???" **

* * *

Well does that make up for the past garbage that I've been posting? I really hope it does because those were really bad... I'm very sorry for the badness of those chapters. MY BIRTHDAY'S TOMORROW!!!!!!!! lmao that was quite the change of topic wasn't it? lol I've already had two people sing me Happy Birthday in their reviews and I love them SO much for it! I feel so SPECIAL!!!! YAY FOR YOU GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews I already got, I have to start the next chapter now because that was a cruel and mean cliffie there... it's more fun to make you wait for it though! lol I'm sorry! TTFN!!! 


	7. It's For Your Own Good

That was an evil cliffie, I know.... I feel bad now! I promise this one won't be a cliffie... too much lol! Well I have nothing better to say aside from TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! YAY!!!! I'm finally 15!!! Wow I feel really old... eww I'm half way to 30! I don't want to be 30!!! I'm having a hard enough time dealing with the fact that I'm 15, but when im 30 ...oh dear. Look out world! lol well I suppose I'll let you get along with reading the story but FIRST I shall tell you of my birthday presents!!!!! lmao just kidding! I won't torture you more with my life stories, so ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... what an amazing present THAT would be! Wow I'm mighty obsessed with my birthday aren't I? I'm not self-centred!!! What an accusation! shifty eyes

* * *

"**WHAT???"** Inuyasha bellowed, causing everyone else in the room to flinch from the volume.

"Yes, he is indeed alive and well." Myouga said solemnly, hoping that Inuyasha wasn't going to squish him yet again.

"How is he alive? Kagome killed him!" Inuyasha shouted

"I know not how he is alive, but I do know that he has formed an alliance with Naraku, and was trying to gain the trust of your brother Sesshomaru." Myouga explained

"Did he?" Inuyasha asked furiously

"No he did not, but he discovered that together, Tyronos and Naraku only have one weakness."

"Which is?"   
"Kagome."

"**WHAT???"**

"Master Inuyasha, please do not yell it will help nothing. The truth is Kagome is Naraku's only weakness when he absorbs Tyronos, and she will be essential to his demise." Myouga said, praying for Kagome's safety from this formidable opponent.

"How do you know all this? Sesshomaru wouldn't have told you." Inuyasha asked, becoming slowly more and more furious with the little flea.

"I was hiding in Lord Sesshomaru's hair when he went to see Naraku and therefore I saw everything that happened." Myouga explained, awaiting Inuyasha's reaction with anxiety.

"Good job Myouga... Now we know to keep Kagome away from here until she is desperately needed." Inuyasha said quietly

"**WHAT???"** Kagome screamed, causing everyone to cover their ears. It was one thing when Inuyasha yelled loudly, but Kagome was a whole different story... and pitch.

"You can't be serious! I just got back and now you're making me leave again!" Kagome screamed.

"Of course I am! I don't want to put you in any more danger! It's bad enough you risk your life every day for this quest, but now that we have two powerful demons out to get you I don't want to put you into that jeopardy!" Inuyasha bellowed, rising to his feet.

"I will NOT be forced to leave just because you think you can't protect me! I think you can and you WILL because I am NOT LEAVING!" Kagome screamed and she turned away from him with her arms crossed. Inuyasha took this opportunity to pick her up and carry her to the well.

"INUYASHA! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!" Kagome screamed as he neared the well and stood by the edge.

"I can't put your life in this much danger, you mean too much to me." Inuyasha said as he released her legs so she was dangling above the well in his arms.

"Inuyasha! I am warning you now, if you drop me in this well I swear to GOD I will S-I-T you so many times you won't be able to move for a MONTH!" Kagome threatened, while tightening her grip around his neck. Inuyasha seemed to take this into consideration but he still looked determined.

"Kagome, I don't want you to leave either but you should go see your family, they were distraught when I told them you died... I was banned from your era because of it... you should go see them." Inuyasha said sadly, obviously hurt from that memory.

"They banned you from my era? Why would they do that? Inuyasha I'm so sorry!" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"See? You should go home, if not for your safety then for your family, they miss you and disserve to know you're alive." Inuyasha said as he sat Kagome down on the ledge of the well.

"Ok... but my eyes.... They will be so scared..." Kagome said quietly, covering her eyes with her palms again. Inuyasha sighed at the sudden blocker to his plan and pulled her hands away from her eyes again, staring deep into them.

"Yup, they're still beautiful." Inuyasha finally decided just after Kagome was getting kind of creeped out. Kagome scoffed and closed her lifeless eyes to hide them from his intent gaze.

"Yeah right Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that my family will scream and run away at the sight of me!" Kagome complained and she felt Inuyasha sit beside her on the ledge of the well.

"They won't run away from you, they love you and they would never do anything to harm you. Your family are good people... well... your grand father is a little bit crazy but other than that they are perfect. The disserve to see you again." Inuyasha explained as he lifted Kagome's chin so he could see her eyes again. To his surprise, they were glowing brightly with the life and love he had always seen in them.

"Kagome! Your eyes! They're normal again!" Inuyasha exclaimed and he pulled her into a hug. He felt Kagome stiffed at the sudden news, but she soon relaxed into the hug and he could hear her giggling.

"I can go back now! But I am NOT staying there forever! I will come back in three days, and you better not leave without me or I'll go find you all by myself!" Kagome threatened, poking Inuyasha in the chest to emphasise her point.

"Fine! You come back in three days and we'll go... somewhere when you get back." Inuyasha agreed, although he was unhappy with the risk he was putting on Kagome's life. Kagome smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush lightly, and turned around to leap into the well.

"THREE DAYS!" She shouted up the well as she was transferred to her time, knowing he had heard her. Inuyasha smiled at her insistence to be with them and turned to go find Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede.

* * *

Ok so this one wasn't as long as the last one but it's ok right? It was kinda fluffy... I hope it wasn't too bad though... OMG! I didn't want to bug you guys with more of my life's issues, but my stupid evil mother was trying to make me get the freaking flu shot yesterday! I was so scared! I refused to go and now I'm being called a 'baby' because I am literally terrified of a needle.... Honestly! Who in their right mind would want some random nurse to be stabbing foreign objects into their arms!!! Every year she forces me into the doctors' office, I bawl my eyes out, and then I don't talk to her for a couple of days. But since today's my birthday, I guess she figured that she would be better off just letting me not get it. So ya that was my story of the day! woohoo! Ok well I have to start working on the next chapter so I shall talk to you later TTFN!!! 


	8. She's Gone

Hello all! I was going to update yesterday (my birthday lol had to add that) but then I went out with my friends so I didn't have any time. But I'm here now because I have a half-day at school today! YAY! I just wish it could have been yesterday, and that I didn't have to waste it babysitting! That's right people; I got stuck at home on a half day because I have to BABY SIT! I am VERY pissed. Lol so if this chapter seems kind of moody, blame my mom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... Still... someone PLEASE tell me why I have to do this for every chapter? (sees lawyers glaring at me) oh... well that makes sense!

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the ceiling of the well house. She was finally going to see her family. _What if they don't want to see me? What if they think I'm some kind of demon? Oh god I can't do this! _Kagome thought as she climbed to the top of the well, preparing to jump back down. What she didn't expect was to see her mother praying by the side of the well. Kagome screamed at the sight of her mother, which caused her mother to scream, and Kagome to fall back through the well.

"KAGOME!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed as she bent over the well, praying to every god there was that her daughter was really there. She saw nothing but darkness.

"Kagome? Are you here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the dark well with tears pouring down her face. Suddenly a bright pink and blue light filled the well and in it, Mrs. Higurashi saw the one thing she had been praying for since Inuyasha had told her the heartbreaking news.

"Mama?" She heard a small, but familiar voice call up to her.

"Kagome?" She called back.

"MOM!" Kagome screamed as she reached the top of the well, and threw her arms around her mother. Both women were soon crying all over each other in a giant hug. They sat like that for at least 10 minutes, before Souta and Grandpa came into the well house to see what the commotion was. Soon all four of them were crying and hugging each other with a grip that showed how much they missed Kagome.

"Ho—How are you here?" Souta finally asked, as his tears seemed to be subsiding for the time being.

"I don't really know... I know I was buried." At this statement, Mrs. Higurashi gasped at the thought.

"Then I remember being dug out by Kikyo... and then she took me back to Inuyasha... then everything went fuzzy. I don't really know what happened..." Kagome said, not wanting to reveal to her family that Sesshomaru had indeed brought her back.

"You're here and that's all that matters! Oh Inuyasha! Oh my goodness, we..." Mrs. Higurashi attempted to explain the situation about Inuyasha, but Kagome stopped her.

"He told me, that's why he's not here." Kagome said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry! We didn't know who to blame so we put it all on Inuyasha without even thinking of what might—"

"I know mom... you will let him come back now won't you? I don't want him to feel hated because I died." Kagome said, trying to disguise the fact that she was really distressed at the thought of her family banning Inuyasha from this era.

"Of course dear! I don't even see why we banned him in the first place! Please tell him that we send him our humblest apologies." Mrs. Higurashi said as she slowly got to her feet. The entire family agreed and went into the house to talk about everything that had happened in the past 3 months.

"Inuyasha? Where is Kagome?" Sango asked as the sad looking hanyou approached her and Miroku.

"She went home for a while." Inuyasha said, just as sadly as he looked.

"Do you think she can convince her family to let you go back again?" Sango asked carefully as to not set the hanyou off.

"Yeah I think she can, if not then I'm stuck over here like you guys." Inuyasha said as he sat beside Miroku by the fire the monk had just made.

"Since she's changing their minds as we speak, why are you so sad Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he stared into the fire, causing the flames to reflect in his eyes.

"I'm not sad!" Inuyasha defended himself as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Yes you are, your appearance is sad, your voice is sad, you are sad there is no avoiding that fact." Miroku pointed out, getting a bump on the head for his trouble.

"I'm not sad, I'm mad!" Inuyasha explained with his fist preparing for another swing at Miroku.

"Myouga came today, he told me that Tyronos is still alive..." Inuyasha mumbled although he knew that the couple heard him from their reactions. Sango gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, and Miroku's eyes hardened.

"What?" Sango asked, not even bothering to hide her concern.

"Yeah, Myouga was tagging along with Sesshomaru and found out that Tyronos is alive and he has formed an _alliance_ with Naraku..." Inuyasha explained with venom in his voice.

"How is he still alive? Kagome killed him!" Sango shouted, hoping that she could prove him wrong.

"I don't know how he's still alive... it must have something to do with Naraku."

"He's going to come after Kagome again isn't he?"

"Yes."

"We need to send her back to her own time!"

"I tried."

"Well I didn't!" Sango exclaimed as she stood up, preparing to march over to the well and some how tell Kagome to stay there.

"Sango!" Miroku suddenly shouted, causing the girl to stop mid-step.

"We need Kagome, yes it is a danger to her safety but we need her! She is the only one who can see the shards, and she is the only one powerful enough to destroy Naraku! Remember when she fired a purity arrow at him last time? Imagine what damage she could do to him with her whole soul." Miroku explained as he pulled Sango by the hand back to the ground to sit beside him.

"Myouga said something about that too... he said that now Naraku's only weakness is Kagome, and she is _essential to his demise_ as he put it." Inuyasha told the couple, who showed little or no reaction.

"So we need to make sure that Kagome is protected at _all_ times..." Miroku said, obviously thinking about when the two girls were in a bath.

"Not by YOU!" Inuyasha shouted, knowing as well as Sango what the lecher was thinking.

"I'll protect her all the time, except when the two of you go to take a bath, where I'm going to ask you, Sango to take care of her then." Inuyasha informed them, not allowing Miroku any say in the matter at all, while knowing before hand that Sango would obviously agree. She didn't want to lose Kagome again just as much as the rest of them.

"So I'm not _worthy_ enough to help you two protect one of my dearest friends?" Miroku asked incredulously, with a hand over his heart.

"No it's not that you're unworthy monk. It's just that I don't trust you around her!" Inuyasha stated, inwardly laughing as Miroku pouted.

"Perhaps I shall stop being so womanizing..." the lecher pondered, earning a laugh from his companions.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" Miroku asked with a serious look.

"No!" Sango laughed

"Well we'll see! I swear that I will not grope another woman ... aside from my dearest Sango, ever again until Tyronos is dead." Miroku said with his right hand in the air and a serious look on his face, showing he was not kidding this time.

"HEY! Why do I have to deal with you groping me while every other girl on this planet gets to escape it!" Sango demanded angrily

"Because you love me and you would feel very lonely without me groping you." Miroku explained, earning himself a slap on both cheeks.

"I'm going to bed before this guy makes me knock him out." Sango said with a glare directed at Miroku, who only smiled innocently, as she stood up.

"Good idea my dearest Sango! Please allow me to escort you –"Miroku said, but stopped because of the slap he had just received.

"That was uncalled for! If you're going to escort me, that does NOT require putting your arm around my waist and GROPING ME!" Sango shouted at the now unconscious monk and she turned on her heel to go to bed.

"So worth it..." Inuyasha heard Miroku mumble before he finally lost all consciousness and fell asleep, right in the dirt. Inuyasha had to laugh at the situation, and how funny it would look to anyone watching the scene. Only then did he notice how late it was and leapt in a tree to go to sleep.

Ok I'm really sorry you guys... my chapters are all so SHORT! I usually make longer ones... but now it's a treat if I write more than 3 pages! I'm really sorry... well I got to go start working on the next chapter... maybe if I get some reviews I might be inspired to write longer chapters? Just wanted to let you know that little fact before I leave lol TTFN!!!


	9. We Will Be Victorious

Ok, inuchick06? You are officially my new best friend in the WORLD! Seriously people she is GREAT! Thank you so much! I've never had someone review to every single chapter I post before! I feel really special! And thanks for all the happy birthday wishes, I feel extremely loved! I feel your pain on the flu shot thing, I bawl my eyes out every year and then I don't talk to my mom for a couple of days… you'd think she would get the picture by now… lol None of my friends ever poke me after a flu shot because they all know how terrified I am of needles. Seriously, I will find out the name of a phobia of needles and I will diagnose myself with it! OMG my best friend has a pen that looks like a needle and she stabbed at me with it and I screamed bloody murder and almost started crying! I have a phobia and it sucks… lol wow I talk a lot… maybe I should start writing… All your questions will be answered trust me! I won't let my favourite reviewer down! And another thanks has to go to… I can't remember your name at the top of my head, but whoever told me how to spell Kirara right THANK YOU! lol I've been spelling it wrong for quite some time without even realising it! Thanks! Ok I'm going to stop talking and let you read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… (sees the lawyers glaring some more) can some one please make these lawyers stop glaring at me?

"She's late again…" Inuyasha mumbled as he stared down into the well for at least the millionth time in the past half hour. He knew she needed to be with her family again but she told him _three days_ and he was relying on her to stick to that promise! He missed her too much for her to be gone any longer. He would never admit it to anyone, except maybe her, that she was what kept him grounded. Without her there he felt lost and like he didn't have a purpose in the world.

"God Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha asked the well, he was started to hear a voice call back up to him,

"I'm down here!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He jumped into the well and grabbed Kagome around the waist to pull her out, along with her over-stuffed big yellow backpack.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked casually, trying not to sound worried, but he failed miserably.

"I was trying to lift my bag… it's really heavy and my mom kept giving me a bunch of food… I think she was trying to say that she's sorry in a weird, extremely heavy way." Kagome giggled and let the enormous pack fall to the ground with a resounding thud.

"That probably wasn't a good idea… but it was heavy so I don't care!" Kagome decided as she glared at the bag. Inuyasha smirked at her and lifted the bag onto his shoulder, and nearly fell backwards.

"What the hell did you put in here Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he marvelled over the fact that she had managed to get of the well without snapping in half under the stupid thing.

"Just the essentials as usual… plus a lot of extra food, my moms looking for redemption remember?" Kagome explained while rubbing her back.

"Remind me to never let her pack my bag again…" Kagome asked with a groan, Inuyasha smiled and told her to lie down when they got to the village.

"Ok… but if I end up with serious back injuries I am going to be SO mad!" Kagome said playfully as she walked ahead, pausing for a moment for Inuyasha to catch up. As they walked back they started idly chatting about anything that happened to pop into their heads, until their hands brushed together and both of them grabbed onto the other. Both of the teens blushed but continued walking and talking as if nothing was different between them. When they arrived back at Kaede's hut, Kagome was welcomed with a hug from Shippo… more like a tackle.

"Shippo!" cried as she fell over from the force of Shippo's weight hitting her too fast. Inuyasha jumped forward to catch the falling girl and yell at Shippo.

"You're too big for that now brat!" Inuyasha yelled as he helped Kagome stand up straight again.

"It's fine Inuyasha, when he ends up knocking me over completely without lunging at me, that's when we can worry about it ok?" Kagome said in a tone that implied that he was not to argue with this one. Inuyasha sighed and dropped Kagome's bag on the ground. Shippo immediately launched himself at it and started digging for candy and batteries for his GameBoy. Kagome giggled at him and went to say hello to Kaede before they prepared to leave again.

"Good Bye!!" Kaede called to the group as they left the village, waving happily.

"Take good care of Kagome Inuyasha!" she yelled when they were far enough so that only Inuyasha heard her. Inuyasha smirked at that statement and silently told her that he would. The group wandered along the dirt road for hours and hours, not even realising that they were in complete silence since all five of them were lost in thought. What none of them realised was that they were all thinking of the exact same thing, aside from Shippo who was concentrating on his game so he didn't have time to think about anything else. They were all thinking about what they were going to do about Tyronos. If what Myouga said was true, then they had an even more formidable foe to deal with. Once Naraku absorbed Tyronos, they stood little chance against him. If Tyronos was able to defeat a miko in a meditative state, he was obviously powerful. Kagome's only fear was that she was probably going to have to deliver the final blow to Naraku. She didn't want that responsibility to be lain on her.

_I want to be able to help in the battle of course, but I always thought that Inuyasha would kill him in the end! What if they all get hurt and I'm the last one standing? No Inuyasha wouldn't let that happen to me. He said he would always be there to protect me and Naraku is definitely something I'd like to be protected from! _She thought as a look of great apprehension crossed over her face. Inuyasha was thinking about so many things at that moment that he was confusing himself.

_I don't want Kagome at the final battle… she'll get hurt and I won't be able to live with myself if she does. But she has to deliver the final blow… she is Naraku's only weakness after all… I always thought it would be me, getting revenge for Kikyo and myself… Where does Tyronos fit into all of this though… if he fuses with Naraku we have an even smaller chance of defeating him… we need to get rid of him before he has the chance to merge with Naraku… but I can't hurt him. The only ones able to hurt him so far have been Kagome and Miroku and I am NOT putting Kagome against him again. I don't want Miroku to risk his life either… he has Sango now and she would be heartbroken if she found out he was to be fighting Tyronos alone. _The distressed hanyou tried to formulate a plan while Sango and Miroku walked a little bit slower than Inuyasha and Kagome, and each had thoughts of their own.

_How on earth is Tyronos alive?_ Sango thought,_ Kagome killed him…we can't allow Naraku to absorb him. We could get Miroku to defeat him… no I won't have him risking his life now that I've finally got him not groping any other girls. But we can't hurt him any other way… and Inuyasha won't let Kagome face off with him ever again. If only we could bring her power together with Miroku's then he would be able to defeat Tyronos with little effort. _Strangely, Miroku was having the exact same idea formulate in his perverted mind.

If I could harness Kagome-sama's power, I would be able to defeat Tyronos, therefore defeating any major threats from him… but how on earth would we do that… MUSHIN!

"Inuyasha! We need to go to Mushin's temple!" Miroku and Sango both shouted at the same time, causing Shippo to fall off the seat of Kagome's bike, and Kagome to jump.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, hoping they had a _really_ good reason. He didn't like that monk; he drank too much for his own good.

"He can help us defeat Tyronos!" Miroku exclaimed excitedly as Sango motioned for Kilala to transform into her larger form. Hearing the name Tyronos caused Inuyasha to start growling but he immediately agreed if it was going to help them keep Kagome safe. He took off Kagome's bag and handed it to her and bent down for her to climb onto his back. Kagome hoisted the bag onto her shoulders and climbed onto Inuyasha's back, praying that the combined weight of the bag and her weren't too heavy for him. He appeared to be fine with it though because he ran full speed in the direction of Mushin's temple.

When they arrived they found Mushin, drunk as usual, sprawled all over the floor of his temple. Miroku kicked the round old man and started shouting at him to wake up.

"Wake up you worthless old drunk!" he shouted and groaned as Mushin rolled over onto his foot. He pleaded for help with his eyes, and soon Mushin was awake.

"What is going on? Why am I all wet? Why is it so dark? What is going on!?" Mushin shouted as he felt around him, not even noticing that he had a bucket of water on his head.

"If you had woken up when I asked, you wouldn't be in this predicament would you Mushin?" Miroku asked coolly as he pulled the bucket off his old guardian's head.

"Miroku? You're back eh? Did you tear your wind tunnel again chasing after a pretty girl?" Mushin asked with a drunken slur.

"You should learn to control your drinking Mushin. I haven't come here about my wind tunnel, nor have I been chasing women for quite some time now. I need you to tell me how to transfer spiritual powers from one being to another." Miroku demanded, knowing the old man would comply with his _request_.

"It is a lengthy and complicated process…" Mushin sad quietly, hoping to deter them away from this plan.

"We don't care, we need you to tell us now!" Miroku demanded

"All right, you must both go into a meditative state, and a holy man needs to perform a spell upon your spiritual energies, leaving both persons mostly dead. The person who keeps his own spiritual energy, and receives the spiritual energy of another will remain meditative, while the person without their spiritual energy will go into a spiritual coma, their brain and vital organs may work, but they won't be able to move or think throughout the process. Are you certain you want to do this?" Mushin asked timidly, still praying that they wouldn't go through with it.

"Yes." Miroku replied, not even bothering to ask if Kagome wanted to participate.

"Hang on a minute! Who is switching their spiritual energies around?" Kagome suddenly asked from behind Inuyasha.

"You and I Lady Kagome." Miroku explained, preparing for an angry outburst from Inuyasha.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Inuyasha bellowed, causing Mushin to fall over in pain since he was hung over.

"Inuyasha I plan to take Tyronos into my own body, there I will have a higher chance of defeating him, but with the combined power of a miko and a monk, there is no way we can lose." Miroku explained to the hot-tempered Inuyasha, although it didn't calm his nerves at all.

"So you want to take away Kagome's spiritual energy? What if we can't get it back in? What if she doesn't wake up? What if you FAIL!" Inuyasha demanded, raising his voice with each question.

"I WON'T! Nothing bad will happen to Kagome, I promise you that now." Miroku assured the half demon.

"Umm… does anyone even want to know what I think about all this? I mean it's _my_ spiritual energy on the line here!" Kagome spoke up with annoyance evident in her voice. She didn't like people speaking for her.

"I want to defeat Tyronos by any means possible and if that means transferring my spiritual energy into Miroku, I'm fine with that." Kagome said, not even acknowledging the fact that Inuyasha's jaw was dropping lower and lower with each word she spoke.

"You want to risk your life to destroy Tyronos AGAIN?" Inuyasha shouted

"Yes." Kagome replied calmly

"I won't let you!" Inuyasha yelled, and he automatically regretted it.

"You can't control me! SIT!" Kagome screamed, causing him to crash into the hard wooden floor of Mushin's temple. Everyone flinched as Kagome screamed in frustration and walked away. When everyone got over the shock of seeing Kagome mad again, Miroku turned into business mode.

"When is the soonest you will be able to transfer her spiritual power into me?" Miroku asked

"As soon as you wish." Mushin assured him, not wanting to do it at all.

"Then we will have to lure Tyronos here won't we?" Miroku smirked and went to search for Kagome. He wanted to tell her his plan and get her agreement before he talked to Inuyasha.

He found Kagome sitting at the edge of his father's grave, talking.

"I'm sorry, you don't know me at all but I really needed to talk to someone. I want to help everyone so much in the battle against Naraku. Everyone's got some sort of batting skills, whereas I'm just kind of there to shoot an arrow or two… basically all I am to them is a burden. Everyone is always risking their lives to save mine and I don't want them to anymore. If Inuyasha lets me help Miroku destroy Tyronos, I will not only get my revenge of sorts but I'll prove to myself that I'm not worthless. I know I should probably be explaining this to Inuyasha, but I just sat him so I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go talk to him right now. Ah. Thank you for listening. I needed to vent." Kagome said quietly, swinging her legs over the edge of the crater that was Miroku's father's grave.

"You are an asset to us all Kagome." Miroku said as he placed his cursed hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly at his touch but realised it was only him and calmed down.

"But you all have to risk you lives to save mine in every single battle we get into!" Kagome complained

"But if you hadn't risked your life, we probably wouldn't have won all the battles we have." Miroku explained as he sat beside her.

"Ya, and if I hadn't risked my life, you Sango, and especially Inuyasha wouldn't have suffered as much."

"We would end up suffering under some other circumstance I'm sure." Miroku assured the vulnerable girl.

"That's probably true… but I want to help! I want to help you destroy Tyronos, and I want to help you all destroy Naraku. I _will_ help you destroy Naraku, since apparently I have to deliver the final blow to him…" Kagome pouted as she thought about being the one to finally Kill Naraku.

"I know you want to help… it's all a matter of convincing Inuyasha… and leading Tyronos into our trap." Miroku said understandingly.

"I'll do it! I can lure him here since he wants to kill me so bad." Kagome offered, causing Miroku to smile brightly.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to convince you!" he said happily and they both laughed.

"Now we just have to convince Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered and they both sighed, knowing what a difficult task that would be.

"NO WAY!"

"But Inuyasha!"

"NO!"  
"But I want to help kill him!"

"NO MEANS NO KAGOME!"

"But I'm the only one who can bring him here!"

"No you're not! I can go fins him and tell him to get over here so we could battle him!"

"As if that would work!"

"And how would you know?"

"I don't but Miroku's plan is MUCH better!"

"NO!"

"I don't care what you say, I'm doing it and you can't stop me!"

"Oh yes I CAN!"

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"I'm not sure yet!"

"See? It would be so much easier for you to just let me lure him here so we can kill him and focus on Naraku!"

"But what if you get hurt?"

"I won't! I'm making you stay near by to protect me just in case!"

"Oh so now I'm only here to protect you?"

"Oh my GOODNESS! You are such a drama queen! NO! I don't only see you as a protector, I LOVE YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh."

"OH? I've told you numerous times before!"

"SHUT UP KAGOME!!!"

Miroku and Sango staring in awe as their friends had a verbal war in front of their eyes. Inwardly, Miroku was doing a happy dance because he knew that Kagome had convinced Inuyasha. Now he had to set up his plan perfectly…

"I hate him SO much! I don't even see why I come here! I want to just DIE!" Kagome screamed into the forest as she stomped over to the well, preparing to jump in. Suddenly, there was a cloud of black smoke between her and the well.

"So you want to die huh?" The voice she recognized as Tyronos' chuckled.

"YES!" Kagome screamed at him, and she lifted an urn in front of her face. She heard Tyronos scream, as he was absorbed into the urn, sucked in by a spell Kaede had placed upon it. Kagome giggled and turned to the forest to find Inuyasha staring at her.

"See? Told you I could do it!" Kagome said happily as she ran to him with the urn in her arms.

"I still can't believe I let you do that…" Inuyasha said dazedly. Kagome could see the claw marks in his hands from clenching them too tight.

"Inuyasha! Why did you do that?" Kagome demanded as she grabbed his hand and examined the cuts.

"I was nervous." Inuyasha mumbled as he snatched his hands out of the young girl's eyes. Kagome giggled at his worrying and pulled him along behind her as she ran to the village where Mushin was waiting to perform the ritual. Inuyasha was still worried for her well being though so he pulled on her arm to make her stop running. She nearly fell backwards at the force of his pull, but caught her balance quickly. She turned to Inuyasha, giving him a look of confusion.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, now showing the confusion in her voice.

"I don't exactly want to go running into what may be the last time I ever see you alive." Inuyasha mumbled as he pulled her into a warm embrace, which shocked Kagome to say the least.

"Mushin told you that I'd be fine! I promise I will, because I'm not ready to leave you again…" Kagome whispered as she buried her nose in his haori.

"I know… you know I absolutely hate putting you into danger like this right?" Inuyasha asked lightly. Kagome giggled at his tone of voice and nodded. Inuyasha smirked at her and tossed her over his shoulder and ran all the way back to the village with Kagome screaming and punching his back the entire way there. When they arrived at Kaede's hut, they found Miroku and Mushin sitting in a corner, discussing the finer points of the ritual. Miroku was dressed in his under white robes, and there was a pair lain out for Kagome as well. It was when Kagome picked up the white robes she had to wear, that the reality of what she was going to do hit her. She started shaking and she stumbled out of the hut to go sit under a tree. Inuyasha followed her, worried yet again about her. He sat in front of her and tilted her chin upwards so he was looking into her eyes. He saw worry and terror consuming her once joyful eyes. He pulled her towards him and held onto her as she calmed down and stopped shaking.

"I better go get changed…" Kagome whispered as she began to pull away. Inuyasha nodded and watched her leave. When she came back from out of the forest, she was wearing the white ceremonial robe and no shoes. Her clothes were in a bundle in her arms, along with her shoes. She stepped on a twig on her way to Inuyasha and stopped, a grimace of pain on her face.

"Oww!" She complained as she continued on her way, trying her hardest to avoid any twigs or rocks that might hurt her. Inuyasha sighed and ran up behind her and picked her up, bridal style.

"Thank you! I didn't want to walk all the way back to Kaede's hut without any shoes on…" Kagome whined as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

When they arrived at Kaede's hut for the ritual, Kagome started freaking out all over again. She sat in a corner and mumbled to herself,

"I'm going to die… I'm going to die… I'm going to die…"

Inuyasha sighed and told her that she would be fine, and he'd never let Mushin screw this up or else he'd kill him. This seemed to cal her down but she was on the verge of tears.

"Ok, are you ready?" Mushin asked Kagome from beside Miroku who was currently saying goodbye to Sango, for she was still worried he was going to die.

"Yes…" Kagome whispered and stood up, trying to look confident, but failing miserably. As she started walking to the middle of the room, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a hug.

"Be strong Kagome…" He whispered and she nodded. She now had tears welling up in her eyes and Inuyasha pulled away to look into them. They were losing their shine again! Inuyasha started to panic and started shaking her shoulders.

"Kagome!" he shouted, allowing the fear to show in his voice, and she immediately covered her eyes. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and started rocking her back and forth to stop her tears. When she had stopped crying he brought his face closer to hers, preparing to kiss her. When their mouths connected, Kagome's eyes started shining brightly with the joy of a girl in love. When they pulled away Inuyasha was ecstatic to see her eyes back to normal. But he was confused again, _why is this happening?_ He thought as he led Kagome to where Miroku was currently laying down and pecked her on the forehead. She smiled brightly, her usual confidence and delight returning to her and rubbing off on everyone else. Soon the mood in the small room had lifted and everyone was sitting silently, smiling at the two people who were about to lay their lives on the line to save theirs.

"You sure about this Master Miroku?" Mushin asked with a raised eyebrow. Miroku looked at Kagome for an answer and could tell in her eyes she was ready and wasn't going to turn back now. He nodded the affirmative to the elder monk and drifted into a medative state. Kagome took a deep breath and slowly did the same. Mushin plastered a look of determination on his face and started chanting. Soon the observers, Shippo, Sango, Kilala, Kaede, and of course Inuyasha, saw a foggy orb float out of Kagome's body. All of them tensed as her soul dove into Miroku's body, causing him to squirm in pain.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku called as he felt the sharp pain of her soul entering his body.

"Miroku?" Kagome called from a distance away. When she caught sight of him, she immediately ran to his side and braced herself for the next part of their plan. She recognized her surroundings, as almost the same as when she had entered her own mind to defeat Tyronos. The only difference was that this field was full of violets. She realised that now was her chance to get some questions answered.

"Miroku? What are all of these flowers for?" Kagome asked as he bent down to examine one of them.

"These are my memories. Everything I have ever said, felt, thought, and done is within one of these violets." Miroku explained with a faint smile. Suddenly he tensed as he felt an evil aura approaching.

"They're releasing him…" Miroku said bluntly, knowing that Kagome could feel it too.

"RELEASE ME!" Tyronos was screaming from his prison inside the sacred urn. Suddenly he could feel the spell release, and he smiled to himself.

"Pitiful fools…" he chuckled as he sailed out of the urn. He hovered in mid air as he surveyed his surroundings. He discovered her was in a small room surrounded by people… along with two unconscious forms. He chuckled and dove into the closest one, Miroku.

"He's coming Kagome, prepare yourself!" Miroku shouted as he pushed the girl behind himself to protect her from the oncoming danger. Soon they were surrounded by a dark presence and both Miroku and Kagome felt sick to their stomachs.

"Ahh I see, you two have fused together in an attempt to destroy me! How _cute_! It fascinates me that the human race, pathetic as you are, will not only fight, but they will never give up until they all die… are you prepared for such a fate?" Tyronos asked jovially.

"We won't be dying here pal! You will!" Kagome shouted in their defence, completely disgusted to see this creature before her eyes again.

"Fine then. Let the battle begin then shall we?" Tyronos said politely as he dove at them. Kagome jumped out of the way and Miroku blocked Tyronos with his staff. He screamed as the holy energy in the staff exploded onto his cloudy form. Miroku smirked as he shoved ofuda into the centre of the dark mist. Tyronos screamed again and dove at Kagome instead, deciding to steer clear from the monk. Kagome stood her ground and held her bow in front of her as a shield. She couldn't shoot him until he became a corporeal being. Tyronos collided with her bow and was shot back with blue electric energy, as was Kagome. She screamed as the impact caused her to sail backwards and land on her back with the wind knocked out of her. She glared at the evil misty figure that was Tyronos.

"Go for it." She challenged

"I've been waiting for you to say that!" Tyronos chuckled as he soared into the sky. Miroku stared in awe as the misty Tyronos he was used to fighting, molded into a giant demon. He had horns on his head, much like the devil, and had red slits for eyes. The rest of him was a scaly black and he looked like a dragon standing on its two hind legs. At the end of his tail, there were three large spikes that looked as if they could pierce through rock given the chance. It was over 60 feet tall, and he chuckled as he saw Miroku push Kagome behind his back.

"You cannot protect her forever my dear monk…" He said in a voice that had lowered several octaves. Kagome closed her eyes to the sight and wished with all her might that Inuyasha could be there with her.

"Come fight me my dear Kagome… you know you want revenge." Tyronos taunted as Kagome gripped the back of Miroku's robe tight in her hands.

"Don't give in to him Kagome, he could kill you in a matter of moments and I swore upon my life that you would not be hurt." Miroku warned, sensing that Kagome really wanted to give Tyronos a piece of her mind. Kagome wanted to listen to him, but the urge to kill Tyronos was too strong to resist. She bravely stepped from behind Miroku and knocked an arrow onto her bow, preparing to fire.

* * *

THE END! lmao not really, I've still got a bunch of chapters to write! I'm really sorry this chapter took so long… no idea why it did… I blame the mall! I went like twice this week! I LOVE the mall! lol I got my formal dress too! OMG! That was the worst dress shopping experience I have EVER had! My mom was being REALLY uncooperative; she made me try on an old lady dress! It was NASTY!!!! It was like dark purple velvety fabric, and it went all the way up my neck like a turtle neck, except there was no sleeves and no back… it was GROSS!!! I wanted this cute little black dress with little pink stripes on it but it was a one shoulder so my mom was like "YOU LOOK LIKE A TROLLOP!" I got called a whore at least 3 times today… I'm pissed. She was working WONDERS for my body image issues! That was just great fun… but I ended up getting the black and pink one shouldered one because I wouldn't shut up about it but she was like "IT'S TOO SMALL!" and then I had the sales lady explain to her what small meant and I won! I was really happy! lol well now that you all know about how horrid my mother is I'll just leave! lol until the next chapter (which I hope will be up here soon) TTFN!!! 


	10. You Shot Me!

I hope this didn't take too long for you guys! Ok I have to thank my beloved reviewers because you guys just kick ass! Inuchick06…. What can I say about you? Seriously I love you man! lol every chapter I post, I look forward to your review because I know it's going to just make my day! Actually every review I get makes my day (hint hint people!) but yours are special just because you're you! lol well I'm going to stop with the suspense here and let you continue reading because I can just picture you all sitting there looking ready to kill me for never shutting up…. lol it's a funny picture actually… lol well I'll let you read now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… Everyone thinks I'm crazy for wanting to but a girl can dream can't she?

* * *

Kagome trembled as she aimed directly at Tyronos' heart.

"Could you do it? Honestly, do you think you could kill _me_?" Tyronos boomed with a slight chuckle. This caused Kagome's face to harden in determination and to pull the string on the bow back even farther.

"If you aren't careful my dear, you'll break your bow before you try to fire that thing!" Tyronos teased with a smirk. This infuriated Kagome to no end and she fused the arrow with as much miko energy as she could without collapsing. When she was satisfied with the amount of pure energy flowing through her arrow, she let it fly. She smiled triumphantly as the arrow sailed right into her target, causing him to scream in agony.

"Kagome stay behind me now please!" Miroku pleaded as he pulled the girl behind him to protect her from the now furious Tyronos.

"I told you! You cannot destroy me with these measly arrows!" Tyronos bellowed as he pulled the arrow from out of his chest with a wince. Kagome gasped as she witnessed this. No one had ever withstood one of her purity arrows before!

"That isn't possible…" Kagome whispered to Miroku who was thinking along the same lines.

"You are both fools! Did you not wonder how I came back in the first place? Are you that moronic that you didn't figure it out by now?" Tyronos taunted them, causing both Miroku and Kagome to tense up in rage.

"I'll give you a hint, what is it called when a person, or demon cannot be killed no matter what weapon is used against him?" Tyronos asked them like children as he kneeled down so he was only 30 feet taller than them.

"Immortality…" Kagome whispered

"BINGO! 10 points to the pretty raven headed girl!" Tyronos exclaimed with a smile. He jumped to his feet, causing the earth to shake under his weight.

"That's impossible!" Miroku exclaimed with a look of terror on his face.

"Not really, no." Tyronos said lightly as he tapped his chin pretending to be deep in thought.

"How on earth do you think I managed to survive this long? I've lived on earth for over 3 millennia!" Tyronos revealed with a deep chuckle. Kagome was glaring once more and her mind was going a million miles a second, trying to devise a plan to destroy Tyronos. Suddenly she gasped as she realised what they needed to do.

"Miroku! Can you handle him by yourself for a little while? I need to tell Inuyasha something!" Kagome whispered in the monk's ear, receiving a nod. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile that told him that he would be fine no matter what and sat on the ground to meditate.

When she awoke her friends surrounded her. She sat up slowly and searched frantically for Inuyasha, who she found to be sitting right beside her looking extremely shocked.

"Did you kill him?" Inuyasha asked, but seeing the terrified look in her eyes he knew they hadn't.

"Inuyasha! I need all of you to help us! All of you must try as hard as you possibly can to join us in Miroku's mind… we need your help. He's immortal." Kagome explained breathlessly.

"He's WHAT?" Inuyasha demanded, causing Kagome to pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"He's immortal, and we need your help. Kaede, can you do me a huge favour?" Kagome asked as she turned to the elder miko, who nodded

"Is there a spell or something that can remove immortality?" Kagome asked, praying to every god up there that there was.

"I believe there is child, but I do not know how to perform it…I shall find out though, if it will help ye in destroying Tyronos…" Kaede said determinedly. Kagome knew that she would find a way to do it and she smiled.

"Thank you! Ok you guys, I need you to try and meditate and you will automatically be transferred into Miroku's mind where I'll be waiting, along with a big huge demon. Ok?" Kagome asked, knowing they'd immediately agree.

"We will!" Sango assured her.

"Me too!" Shippo shouted as he jumped into Kagome's arms, knocking the wind out of her once more.

"No Shippo, I need you to stay here and help Kaede, I don't want you to get hurt." Kagome explained to the not so little kitsune who sulked at this news.

"But Kagome!" He whined, earning a bump on the head from Inuyasha.

"Go back Kagome, we'll meet you there." He said with a determined glare on his face. Kagome nodded and lay back down.

She awoke once again in the field of flowers with Miroku standing in front of her, keeping Tyronos at bay with a barrier he had erected.

"Kagome." He said, knowing it was her, but needing to acknowledge her presence.

"I'm back, and the others are coming." Kagome explained, earning a raised eyebrow.

"How will they help?" he asked

"They'll help us kill him once Kaede removes his immortality." Kagome explained

"She can do that?"

"She said there was a way but she didn't know how… she can do it. I know she will…" Kagome said hopefully. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned around quickly and found Sango standing behind her.

"Sango! You did it!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.

"Inuyasha should be here soon… he was having trouble meditating… I think Kaede might have given him some kind of potion to help him…" Sango said with a giggle. Kagome smiled and pointed out Tyronos. Not that she really had to, since he was the only other one there besides herself and Miroku.

"Sango, meet Tyronos… the _real_ him." Kagome said with a gesture to the tall scaly demon. Sango gasped at the sight of him.

"And we're supposed to kill him huh?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she heard the voice of her favourite hanyou from behind her.

"Hey there." Inuyasha said unenthusiastically.

"Yes that's him…" Kagome said in response to his question.

"Man he's huge."  
"Uh yeah you could say that… and you'd be right."

"Has he tried to hurt you yet?"

"No, I tried to hurt him but he hasn't laid a hand on me."

"Good, let's keep it that way shall we?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Miroku, take this barrier down, I want to get a couple shots in before he gets too weak." Inuyasha said cockily, receiving a nod from Miroku, and a glare from Kagome.

"Oh no you don't! He's going to kill you before he gets anywhere near being weak enough to kill!" Kagome shouted with a glare.

"That's ok, I'll get him in the end. Miroku get this stupid barrier out of my face!" Inuyasha demanded and instantly the barrier dissolved before his eyes.

"MIROKU!" Kagome shouted, drawing attention to the group of four, and receiving a glare from Inuyasha.

"There goes the element of surprise I guess." He said moodily.

"Oops… sorry!" Kagome quickly apologized before she was pulled behind Miroku and Sango.

"Sango, I want you to stay behind me too, I won't have you hurt either." Miroku said with a hint of authority in his voice, angering Sango.

"I will not hide behind you like some weakling! I am completely capable of protecting myself thank you very much!" Sango said and she stood her ground in front of Kagome.

"Oh thanks Sango, that makes being in this position all that more appealing." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry Kagome. You're only back there because we can't risk you yet!" Sango quickly explained, receiving an eye roll from her best friend.

"So this is you're real form is it?" The group suddenly heard as Inuyasha sauntered over to stand in front of Tyronos.

"Ah, Inuyasha. I knew something shifty had to be going on when that barrier was erected…" Tyronos said with a lopsided smirk.

"Ya, I'm here and you're going down." Inuyasha said as he withdrew Tetsusigia from its sheath, tossing it onto one shoulder and smirking cockily.

"You do know that you can't hurt me don't you?" Tyronos asked, obviously confused as to why the hanyou would be challenging him with the odds in his favour.

"Yeah I know." Inuyasha said sounding bored. This angered Tyronos and he dove at Inuyasha in an attempt to destroy him quickly as to get at the girl. Inuyasha jumped out of the way of the attack and quickly wind scarred Tyronos, who only grimaced.

"Did you honestly think that was going to hurt me?" Tyronos asked while he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"No, but I'm just getting warmed up!" Inuyasha shouted as he threw another Wind Scar at Tyronos. Tyronos just took the attack and squeezed his eyes shut from the pain.

"That's it, I'm getting really sick of you!" Tyronos shouted and he swiped his 9-foot claws at Inuyasha, who barely dodged it.

"Inuyasha! Come back here! We'll get back into the barrier and he won't be able to hurt you!" Kagome screamed to him from her place behind Miroku and Sango.

"No. I started this, I'm going to finish it!" Inuyasha shouted back to her as he jumped into the air to swipe a Wind Scar at Tyronos' face. The giant demon snarled in pain, only emitting the smallest of screams, not wanting to give Inuyasha the satisfaction of knowing he was hurt.

"INUYASHA! COME BACK HERE NOW!" Kagome screamed desperately, causing both demons to turn around and look at her. Inuyasha had a glare on his face, but Tyronos' face was showing nothing but glee.

"I believe I have found your weakness, Inuyasha!" Tyronos said quietly and he took a step towards Kagome, who was being pushed even farther back by Miroku and Sango.

"You stay away from her you sick bastard!" Inuyasha bellowed, sending a Wind Scar at him.

"MIROKU MAKE A BARRIER! DON'T LET HIM GET NEAR KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha boomed, waiting for Miroku to make a barrier around the three of them.

"INUY—" Kagome screamed, but was cut of by the barrier, so Inuyasha only heard half of her attempts to make him get to safety.

"Now that I don't have any distractions…" Inuyasha said quietly as he lifted the Tetsusigia in the air, preparing for a Wind Scar.

"WIND SCAR!!!!" he bellowed as he sent the attack flying at Tyronos, who screamed in pain before jumping in the air, and slashing his claws into Inuyasha. Inuyasha screamed as the pain hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, not caring that he couldn't hear her while she was inside the barrier. Tyronos laughed and picked Inuyasha up by his neck.

"I may not be able to see your friends but they can see what awaits them when they take down that barrier!" Tyronos shouted at the bleeding Inuyasha.

Kagome was staring in shock at Inuyasha and the tears started falling once more. She screamed and collapsed onto the ground, praying for him to be all right. Sango knelt down to be eye level with her best friend.

"He'll be fine… don't worry Kagome. He's never let us down before so he won't do it now…" Sango tried to assure the crying girl and gave her a hug.

"I just got him back and now I've lost him all over again!" Kagome cried and she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Sango. I'm taking down the barrier. I want you to stay here with Kagome. Keep her safe, I'm going to help Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly, knowing that Sango would agree.

"Be careful." Sango said with a small smile. Miroku took down the barrier and dashed to where Tyronos had just dropped Inuyasha, using his staff to ward off any further attacks. He picked up Inuyasha andran backto where the girls were. When he got back he immediately put the barrier back up. He laid Inuyasha down on the ground, and tapped Kagome on the shoulder to tell her that he was there. Kagome jumped up and crawled over to Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha?" She asked quietly as she brushed his bangs off of his face. She gasped when she saw two red eyes staring back at her.

"Inuyasha! NO!" Kagome screamed and she looked around her to try and find the Tetsusigia. It was outside the barrier, at Tyronos' feet!

"Oh god Inuyasha… I'll get it…" Kagome whispered and she bent down to kiss his forehead, receiving a snarl from the one she loved. One lone tear rolled down her face and landed on Inuyasha's cheek.

"Miroku! Take down this stupid barrier." Kagome said in a very low voice, which scared both Miroku and Sango. They had never seen her like this. Neither of them saw that her eyes were fading in and out of focus. Miroku took the barrier down and Kagome made her way towards Tyronos, with her head held up in the air. She stood by his feet and glared up at him. Then she spotted Tetsusigia and dashed towards it, but Tyronos' foot stopped her.

"Tsk Tsk my dear. We can't have that can we?" Tyronos said as if he were speaking to a child. Kagome screamed in frustration and tried to run around his foot, but was once again stopped. She decided this was getting her nowhere, so she figured that she'd go over his foot! He wouldn't be stupid enough to step on his own foot was he?

"Naughty girlie!" Tyronos said childishly, and he picked up poor Kagome by the back of her shirt.

"OWW! Let go of me you dirty rotten demon!" Kagome screamed as she thrashed around in an attempt to break free.

"KAEDE! I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!!!!" Shippo cried with an enthusiastic jump in the air.

"Good job Shippo!" Kaede said happily as she made her way to where Shippo was dancing around in glee. Shippo handed her the scroll he had found with the spell on it, and Kaede noticed that it was in her sister's writing. She smiled sadly at the memory of her sister and beckoned for Shippo to follow her and help her with the spell.

Kagome screamed and thrashed around, still trying to break free, but to no avail. She was good and stuck and she wasn't getting down until Tyronos put her down, or –god forbid- her shirt ripped off. She was not looking forward to the second option because of Miroku.

"Put me DOWN!" She screamed, earning only a laugh from her captor.

"I will have fun killing you my dear…" Tyronos said slowly, wanting to feel her fear, but his attempts were futile. She wasn't scared of him anymore. She was MAD. She gave Tyronos the dirtiest look she had ever given, and started thrashing around some more. She reached her arms up behind her as far as they would go and she tried to rip the back of her shirt in half so she could keep at least a little bit of her dignity as she fell to her death. She screamed as the back of her shirt really did rip, and she started plummeting to the ground, clutching the back of her shirt closed. As she prepared for the painful impact of the ground, she was suddenly snatched out of the air. It was Inuyasha! Kagome smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, noticing that his eyes were still a little red.

"Inuyasha?" She asked cautiously, confused as to how he could be helping her while he was in his demon state. The only response she got from the demonic Inuyasha was a grunt, and then she found herself standing behind him as he picked up Tetsusigia.

"Kagome… are you all right?" He asked, pain evident in his voice from his wounds. Suddenly Kagome realised that she was covered in his blood and he had a giant wound going across his chest.

"INUYASHA! You're hurt! Don't… don't move ok?" Kagome pleaded with the injured hanyou, who ignored her concern.

"He tried to kill you… here take this." Inuyasha said as he handed her his outer haori. Kagome took it gratefully and wrapped it around herself like a blanket.

"That doesn't mean he has to kill you though does it?" Kagome insisted and she pulled on his arm in an attempt to make him get to safety.

"I promised I'd protect you and I won't fail…" Inuyasha mumbled as he squared off with Tyronos who was standing in front of him, looking really bored.

"Are you two finished? I would really like to get out of here if you don't mind!" Tyronos said impatiently.

"I'm ready for you…" Inuyasha said moodily as he lifted Tetsusigia over his head.

"WIND SCAR!!!" He bellowed and the attack flew at Tyronos, sweeping him off his feet.

"What? What is going on! That should not have harmed me!" Tyronos screamed incredulously

"Kaede! She found the spell! That has to be it!" Kagome whispered happily into Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha smirked as he perfected his plan of revenge on Tyronos. First he would kill him, then he would dance with Kagome on his grave! Inuyasha almost laughed at that thought, but turned his focus on Tyronos who was struggling to his feet.

"What have you done to me you pathetic humans!" he demanded

"Oh nothing really, except strip you of your immortality!" Kagome shouted bravely from behind Inuyasha. Tyronos screamed and ran at the pair. Inuyasha immediately grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped her to safety. As he was putting her down, Tyronos jumped at them once more and slashed through Inuyasha's back, causing the hanyou to collapse on the ground in a puddle of blood.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she saw the man she loved fall to the ground. She started shivering at the thought of what might become of Inuyasha now. She reached behind her to grab an arrow out of her quiver, and readied her bow to fire at Tyronos once more.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed as she ran to the side of her best friend, accompanied by Miroku.

"Are you all right Kagome?" Miroku asked as he pulled ofuda from out of his robes.

"Yeah I'm fine… worry about Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly, keeping her eyes on her enemy.

"Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed and knelt down to examine his wounds.

"Sango, Miroku, please take him somewhere safe… I'm worried about him." Kagome said, still keeping her eyes locked on her target.

"No! We aren't leaving you here alone Kagome!" Sango insisted

"Fine. Miroku, you stay here. I can use your spiritual energy combined with mine to kill him, but Sango you must take him to safety!" Kagome said quickly, knowing that Tyronos was getting bored with this and wanted to continue on his quest to kill her once and for all. Sango nodded and pulled Inuyasha with her to quite a distance away from the battle.

"Are you ready now girl?" Tyronos asked with a sneer.

"Uh YEAH! I've been ready to kill you since I found out you were alive still!" Kagome shouted up at the demon, who merely chuckled.

"You may have taken away my immortality, but that doesn't mean you have the power to defeat me, not without your lover boy over there!" Tyronos taunted, causing Kagome to tighten her grip on her bow. Miroku stepped closer to her bow, and attached an ofuda to the arrow that was now flowing with miko energy.

"It may not do as much as you can, but it'll help." Miroku explained and Kagome smiled at him.

"You ready Tyronos?" She asked with a smirk. Tyronos stood his ground and nodded. Before Tyronos had a chance to say anything, Kagome fired her arrow directly at his heart. It hit right on the mark and Tyronos doubled over in pain.

"You shot me!" he screamed as he tried to pull the arrow out of his chest, to no avail. The ofuda was keeping it wedged in his chest. Moments later, he came to the conclusion that he was going to die within moments. He could feel his insides disintegrating. As a last attempt to get revenge he swept his claws toward Kagome, and sliced through her stomach. Kagome screamed and fell backwards onto the ground. Miroku instantly bent down to examine her wound, and in the background he could hear Tyronos screaming in agony as he disappeared forever. Kagome had an excellent view of his last moments on earth, and smiled before she blacked out.

* * *

HE'S DEAD!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! Lol what did you guys think? It took me forever to decide on how to kill him…. Originally I was going to have Inuyasha and Kagome combine an arrow and a wind scar to kill him…. But then I decided that Kagome should be able to kill him on her own just because he killed her first! It's a revenge thing… lol well I hope to get some more reviews! Well I'd better go because I'm REALLY cold and I need to get a sweater before I get hypothermia! Lol TTFN!!! 


	11. Get Well Soon

Hey there! I'm SOOO sorry that this took so long! omg you have no idea how sorryI am! (really really really really x infinity) I've had this writen for a LONG time, i just forgot that i didn't post it! so I'm posting like 3 chapters today... as long as my computer co operates... so I'll try REALLY hard not to forget this time! (sorry again) so I'll let you get reading here because I bet you're all a little bit angry at being left hanging. lol here goes!

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Inuyasha… will someone buy him for me? lol

* * *

"Mushin, ye get them out immediately!" Kaede said sharply as she walked into the main room of her hut. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were covered in blood and Miroku looked like he was an inch from death, although he was not bleeding. 

"But Lady Kaede, what if they have not finished yet? What if Tyronos is still alive?" Mushin asked, praying that he was indeed dead because he didn't want Miroku to house so many spirits at once anymore, it was taking a toll on his body.

"Ye get them out _NOW_!" Kaede ordered she was seriously concerned for the welfare of the young travellers. Mushin jumped at her tone of voice and immediately started the ending part of the ritual.

"Kagome? Inuyasha? Are you all right?" Sango asked as she bent over her best friends. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were still bleeding from their wounds, but Inuyasha was coming to.

"Inuyasha?" She asked quietly, so as not to disturb him any more than necessary

"Kagome?" He whispered as he opened his eyes just enough so he could see the fuzzy outline of Sango's face above him.

"She's right beside you Inuyasha…" Sango said quietly, grabbing his hand and placing it on Kagome's. Inuyasha could smell her blood. It was everywhere.

"Is she ok?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear what had happened.

"Tyronos… he got her…" Sango explained with her head hung. Inuyasha tensed up, and even though it was killing him to do so, he started to sit up.

"Inuyasha! Don't! Miroku is trying to fix up your wounds!" Sango exclaimed, attempting to push him back down.

"Let me see her…" Inuyasha demanded quietly, and Miroku and Sango pulledhim the rest of the way off of the ground. He saw Kagome lying there, unconscious, and with blood seeping into the bandage that was wrapped around her stomach.

"Kagome?" He asked, tightening his grip on her hand, trying to wake her up.

"I want to get out of here… now." Inuyasha said as loudly as he could, turning to Miroku and Sango for an answer on how to manage such a task.

"You would need to get into a medative state, or wait until Mushin performs the ending ritual." Miroku explained

"Then why isn't she gone yet? She's asleep… well unconscious, but shouldn't she be gone now?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"No, she needs to voluntarily go into a medative state, which she is not. So unless we can wake her up and get her to meditate, we're stuck waiting for Mushin to get us out." Miroku said. Inuyasha growled at the thought of Kagome not getting proper medical attention right away.

"Help me wake her up…" Inuyasha said quietly, regretting that he had to do it. Suddenly, the group found themselves swimming in darkness… all except Miroku that is. He watched as his friends disappeared right in front of his eyes. He heaved a sigh of relief and began to meditate, so he could get out of that god-forsaken field!

"Master Miroku, are you all right?" A chubby face asked from above the monk. Miroku groaned as he realised how much his head hurt.

"What did you do to me Mushin?" Miroku joked as he sat us and rubbed his head. He found himself sitting in Kaede's hut once more, only now Kagome's white robes were soaked in blood, and Inuyasha's red haori was a dark crimson. Sango was just starting to wake up and she groaned and complained of a headache as well.

"Oww." She said simply, drawing a chuckle from the monk. She then remembered the state of her best friends and rushed to their sides. She sat in between them and watched in amazement as Inuyasha's hand reached over to grab Kagome's. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing he would be fine. Kagome on the other hand was another story all together. She was unbelievably pale, and was still bleeding profusely, Sango wondered why no one had done anything about that and decided that Mushin was too drunk to notice. She then spotted Kaede, bustling about, searching for herbs and bandages to treat the two wounded companions.

"Kaede? Will they be ok?" Sango asked, not wanting to lose her best friend again.

"Yes child. I shall make it so, by any means necessary…" Kaede said quietly as she made her way to Kagome, who was obviously the worse for wear at the moment. She pealed back the bloodstained robe and began to clean the wound.

An hour later, Kagome appeared to be in better shape, although she still wasn't moving or waking up. Miroku was assisting by cleaning Inuyasha's wounds while the women tended to Kagome. Mushin was sent away because he was drunk again and no one wanted him near the wounded couple at the time. Since he appeared to be unwanted, Mushin went on a search for Shippo, who was hiding as best he could from the drunken old man. It seemed that no one aside from Miroku could stand this man.

"Is Kagome all right?" Inuyasha suddenly said as he opened his eyes, cursing the immense pain in his chest where Miroku was cleaning out his wounds.

"She's doing better…" Miroku said calmly, he seemed to always be calm in dire situations.

"Better? She doesn't _look_ better!" Inuyasha exclaimed hoarsely. Gripping Miroku's shoulder for support as he sat up to examine his wounded love.

"She is though…" Miroku explained, shaking his head at the memory of how horrible Kagome looked when he first awoke. He was glad Inuyasha had not seen that.

"She will be better though right?" Inuyasha asked frantically with worried eyes portraying every emotion going through him at that moment. Terror, worry, love, pain, anger… he was a big jigsaw puzzle of emotion. Miroku forced him to lie back down so his wounds could be treated, but Inuyasha resisted as much as his body would allow. Eventually when he had been wrestled to the ground again, Miroku continued to treat his wounds. Nearly 10 minutes later he was all patched up and was pulling his haori back on. He winced as he stretched his arm too far for his chest to allow. Miroku sighed and went to assist the hanyou in tying the haori back together.

"I feel like a child! Don't do that I can do it myself!" Inuyasha insisted as Miroku continued to help him back into his shirts.

"Yes, that explains why you were wincing in pain only a moment ago." Miroku said lightly, chuckling at Inuyasha's misfortune. Inuyasha glared at him and shuffled over to Kagome's other side, to see how she was doing.

"You better fix her up damn good old bag or I swear to god I'll kill you!" Inuyasha threatened with a snarl.

"Stop…it… Inuyasha…"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he realised he had just been reprimanded by the one girl he had been hoping to hear.

"Are you all right?" He asked more quietly, knowing that she was probably suffering from a migraine, just as he had.

"Yes…" She whispered.

"Did I get him?" She asked in a voice so quiet that only Inuyasha could hear her.

"You got him, he's dead." He said quietly, gripping her hand in his again, silently celebrating the fact that she squeezed back this time.

"I did… I killed him… oh my god! Are you all right?" Kagome suddenly asked, a look of fear sweeping over her face.

"I'm fine, it's you we're all worried about!" Inuyasha said as he looked down at the bandage that was covering from just below her shoulders down to her waist. He then realised that Miroku was thoroughly examining the bandage as well, and growled low in his throat. Miroku immediately backed off and Inuyasha tossed a blanket over top of Kagome's small form.

"I'll be ok… See? I'm talking and everything!" Kagome said quietly, with a small giggle which endedquickly since it hurt so much to do anything but breathe and say a couple of words.

"You better because I don't much feel like going on a mad search-and-find mission for Sesshomaru for him to bring you back to life again…" Inuyasha mumbled, seriously not wanting to do that.

"I won't die Inuyasha… I promise." Kagome assured him

"You said that last time didn't you?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that he'd won their argument… or so he thought.

"Yes I did say that, and I'm here aren't I?" Kagome said with a smile, she won again.

"How do you always do that? Let me win for once!" Inuyasha pouted, earning a half giggle from the petite girl lying before him.

"Oww… stop making me laugh! Do you _like_ seeing me in pain?" Kagome asked as her eyelids started to droop.

"Of course not! Why the hell do you think I've been risking my life all this time you baka!" Inuyasha exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Kagome giggled half heartedly at his reaction, and was soon in a deep slumber. Inuyasha had half a mind to wake her because he wasn't sure if she was all right or not, but decided that he'd really rather not face her wrath when she awoke. He kissed her forehead and brushed some of her hair away from her face, giving her sleeping form a smile. Then he struggled to his feet to go check on everyone else, even though he was the one who was hurt.

"Inuyasha! Get ye wounded body back in bed!" Kaede bellowed from the field she was in, picking herbs. Inuyasha sighed, and cursed his red fire rat haori for being so noticeable.

"Shut up old woman!!" Inuyasha shouted back, deciding that he could ignore her for now, but he would have to go back inside soon.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, scaring him back into the hut, and smiling smugly to herself, glad that he had learned who was the elder one here.

* * *

lol what did you think? INUCHICK! WHERE ARE YOU??????? lol I haven't got a review from her yet ok? I'm not going insane! I already WAS thank you! lol in case you haven't noticed I'm a little bit hyper! Dude… you know what… I haven't eaten all day... lol maybe I should do that… lol well I'm going to go find me some sort of food like substance and I'll see you in the next chapter! TTFN!!! 


	12. Will You Be

ALOHA!!! I'm back and I'm STILL hyper!!!! lmao! Well I have nothing better to say to you besides AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HYPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lmao well… now that THAT'S over with! Let's carry on with the story shall we?

Disclaimer: I SO don't own Inuyasha… And I sound like a valley girl! crying

* * *

It was days after they had defeated Tyronos and Kagome was finally sitting up on her own. Inuyasha was already running around like a lunatic and getting fidgety every time he was sitting still too long. The only time he didn't seem to mind sitting still was when he was sitting with Kagome.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" Inuyasha asked as he poked the sleeping girl's shoulder. She moaned and rolled over to face him.

"What?" She asked groggily, glaring at him for disturbing her.

"You want to go outside?" he asked, with a child-like air about him that Kagome had never seen on him before.

"Ok…" Kagome said cautiously, still confused about his child-like demeanour. Inuyasha smiled and grabbed her hand to pull her out of bed. When she was finally standing, she wobbled slightly on her feet, because she hadn't used her legs in about a week. As soon as Inuyasha let go of her hand, she started to topple over and he had to snatch onto her once again to prevent her from falling. He decided that now wasn't the best time to have her walking on her own, but since she wouldn't let him carry her, Inuyasha had to settle with having her lean on him with an arm wrapped around her waist as she took each careful step. Soon she was able to walk on her own, she was just too lazy to let go of Inuyasha just yet, so she continued leaning on him slightly and linked her arm around his waist as well. Inuyasha almost laughed because he knew perfectly well that she could walk, he was just enjoying having her so close. He didn't even seem to notice that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all watching them. Shippo snickered as he saw them walk straight past the hiding place the three eavesdroppers had chosen. Miroku instantly wrapped his arm around the kitsune's face to muffle the sound. Shippo glared at the older man and stopped laughing immediately. Sango had a look that said _"HOW CUTE!"_ and Miroku decided he'd take a couple of leaves from Inuyasha's book, not the ones about fighting, but some of the cute things that he's done for Kagome.

"Where are we going Inuyasha?" Kagome suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"You'll see." Inuyasha teased and Kagome scowled at him and stepped on his foot.

"Oww! I have half a mind to not take you now!" Inuyasha said with a hand on his chest as if she had just delivered an emotional blow.

"You will take me to wherever we're going or else I swear I will s-i-t you all the way to Canada!" Kagome threatened, Inuyasha knew she would do it too. That was the part that scared him!

"Fine, we'll go, but only because I've been planning this for the past day and a half!" Inuyasha said, laughing at Kagome's expression.

"You planned something for me?" She asked in disbelief

"Yes, is that a bad thing?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep a confused expression on his face, when he knew perfectly well what the answer was.

"Of course not! The idea that you would go out of your way like that to plan something for me is too adorable! I knew there were reasons I loved you!" Kagome said happily while she elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs to let him know that she was only joking, and she really did know why she loved him. Inuyasha glared playfully and gave up trying to keep a straight face and burst out in laughter. She had never seen him laugh like that before. He was either chuckling evilly, laughing evilly, or not showing any emotion other than anger! She was getting pretty freaked out by the whole situation.

"Ok. I've let it go so far, but I can't stand this anymore!" Kagome said as she stepped away from Inuyasha, who looked extremely depressed to not have her presence there anymore.  
"What's up with you Inuyasha? You're smiling, acting like Shippo, and _laughing_! You never laugh!" Kagome exclaimed, flailing her arms around in the air.

"I'll explain in a minute, in the meantime, turn around." Inuyasha instructed with a shy smile. Kagome looked at him in confusion and slowly turned around. There was a giant building. It looked like a mansion, but the only word that could come to mind when Kagome tried to explain it to herself was, BIG. She turned back to Inuyasha, searching his face for answers.

"This is where I was raised." Inuyasha explained with a voice that indicated sadness. Kagome's eyes lost their confusion and filled with sympathy.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want…" Kagome said quietly as she linked her arm around his.

"No I want to go in, I just wanted you to come with me so I could show you my past. You said a while ago that you wanted me to be more open, and so I am." Inuyasha said and he started to pull her closer to the large mansion. When they arrived at the door to the mansion, Inuyasha pushed it open and led Kagome inside his old home.

"Welcome home…" Inuyasha whispered to himself and he wandered away down the hall, leaving Kagome to stare in awe at the main room. It was painted a dark crimson red with dark, almost black wooden trim. There were pieces of amazing artwork lining the walls, and the paper doors had intricate designs of a large dog demon painted onto them. As Kagome finished observing the room, she noticed that Inuyasha was now way down the hall. She scoffed at him andhurried to catch up. Just as she was getting close enough to him that she could almost touch him, he stopped walking. She slammed into his back and knocked them both to the floor.

"Very nice Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled out of the floor. Kagome blushed and scrambled to her feet, Inuyasha did the same.

"Well if you hadn't have just randomly stopped I wouldn't have ran into you!" Kagome defended herself as she brushed the dust off of her uniform and followed Inuyasha into the room he had stopped in front of. She noticed that there were little drawings of a little boy in red playing with an older woman. She realised that they must be standing in Inuyasha's old bedroom.

"It's still here…" Inuyasha whispered, quietly as the wind, and he leapt over to the farthest wall and removed a painting from it. He placed the painting gingerly onto the ground and revealed a hole in his wall. There was a miniature set of shelves inside and there were a bunch of trinkits placed on it. Inuyasha smiled brightly and lifted up the object in the bottom right hand corner. It was a small flat box, which was covered in dust. Inuyasha placed the painting back on the wall to cover his secret hiding place, and walked over to Kagome, holding the small box. When he was standing right in front of her, he blew all of the dust off of the box, right in her face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked and she let out a giant sneeze. Inuyasha laughed at the way she sneezed, She bent all the way over and then flipped her head back and tossed her hair over her shoulders.

"Don't laugh at me! You just blew a bunch of dust in my face! How do you know I wouldn't have an allergic reaction?" Kagome demanded, completely forgetting about the little dusty box.

"What on earth is an allergic reaction?" Inuyasha inquired, but he soon forgot all about his question.

"Don't distract me Kagome! I'm trying to do something and you're holding it up!" Inuyasha complained, causing the girl to hold up her hands in surrender.

"Thank you!" Inuyasha breathed as he lifted the box back up to eye level with Kagome.

"Inuyasha? What's th—"

"Shh, let me finish!" Inuyasha whispered moodily, instantly silencing the young girl.

"Kagome, it has been a tradition in my family for many, many years that the man give his mate this symbol of love, and for the woman to pass it down toher first born son. Are you with me so far?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome nodded, shivering because she knew what was coming.

"So Kagome, would you do me the honour of becoming my mate, or wife… whatever you want to call it!" Inuyasha said as he opened the little box. Inside was a silver necklace with a pendant made of a pale green stone, carved into a heart. Kagome gasped and took a step back from Inuyasha in shock.

"You're serious?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Deadly serious." Inuyasha said, wondering why she wasn't screaming in delight yet. Kagome stepped forward to where she was before, and gazed down at the necklace that was being offered to her.

"You know my answer." Kagome whispered and she turned around. Inuyasha thought she was rejecting him at first and he felt his heart start to break. But when he saw her lift up her hair, he figured out that she was merely asking him to put it on for her. Inuyasha smiled in delight and placed his precious family heirloom around the girl's slim neck. When the clasp was done up, after a little bit of struggle on his part, Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulders and he could feel her shaking. He turned her around to face him and saw she was smiling brighter than he'd ever seen. Her eyes started to fill up with tears and she dove into his arms.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed into his shoulder, muffling the sound slightly, and Inuyasha smiled.

"I love you so much…" She whispered just loud enough so he could hear her.

"I love you too…" Inuyasha breathed as he wrapped his arms around her thin form as tightly as he could.

(A/N: AWW!!!!! I had half a mind to stop here but decided against it because that'd be mean)

"Miroku… where are we?" Sango asked as they walked into the large doorway that had been opened previously by Inuyasha.

"We are at Inuyasha's old home… I wonder why he would bring Kagome here…" he pondered with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know! Let's go, I don't much feel like getting torn to pieces right now." Sango said and she turned around, tugging on Miroku's sleeve to make him follow her. Suddenly Inuyasha and Kagome came walking into the main room, hand in hand. Sango gasped and Kagome's eyes went wide. Miroku smiled innocently, and Inuyasha started to grow.

"What – are – you – doing – here?" Inuyasha demanded, tightening his grip on Kagome's hand unconsciously.

"Inuyasha! My hand! Oww!" Kagome shrieked and he immediately released her.

"We were just… going for a walk?" Miroku tried to explain, to no avail.

"You followed us here didn't you?" Inuyasha demanded, receiving a nod from Sango and a hung head from Miroku.

"Inuyasha, please don't hurt them? It's not fair, they were just curious as to what was going on… what if we had gotten into trouble and needed their help? Did you even think of the good side?" Kagome said in an attempt to defend her friends, although she was pretty angry herself.

"See Inuyasha? We were merely looking out for your well being!" Miroku agreed with an enthusiastic nod.

"If there was any danger I would have been able to handle it, if I'm not mistaken it was me who has been saving you all ever since we started this journey so you all owe me!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not MY fault that the demons have some sort of fascination with me and kidnap me so much! You think I like having to be rescued every 5 minutes?" Kagome asked with an edge of anger in her voice. Inuyasha now regretted he had even opened his mouth, because it was now full of dirt from one of Kagome's _sit_ spells.

"I didn't mean that…" Inuyasha mumbled from in the dirt and he saw Kagome's feet walking away into the forest, followed soon after by Miroku and Sango.

"Come back here! You can't just leave me sitting here in the dirt!" Inuyasha shouted as he scrambled out of the him-shaped hole and ran after his three friends, who were laughing hysterically as they ran.

"COME BACK HERE!" Inuyasha bellowed as he caught a glimpse of Kagome dashing behind a bush,Sango leaping behind a rock, andMiroku standing in the middle of a clearing looking confused. He was apparently searching for a hiding place because he soon crawled into a human-sized hole in the trunk of a tree.

"Well now _that_ wasn't obvious!" Inuyasha said sarcastically as he went to search for his friends.

* * *

Ok now I'm ending it! lol what did you think? I figured I'd put at least a little bit of humour in here! I mean seriously you have no idea how hard it is for me to not revert back to my usual writing style and make it stay pretty serious! It's hard people! I advise you don't try it because it's a pain in the ass! lol well I'm going to stop babbling and let you review so I'll see you next chapter! TTFN!!! 


	13. Where Have They Gone?

OMG I'M SO SORRY! It took me WAY too long to get this chapter out and I'm REALLY sorry! I have like no good excuse at all... all I can say for myself is that I've been swamped with homework lately so I have't been able to finish this chapter when I wanted to... man I feel bad... lol BLAME MY TEACHERS! Like seriously, I have Drama, Math, English, and Science ALL IN ONE SEMESTER! How unfair is THAT? Who planned this? Like SERIOUSLY! This is torture! hiccup ok, I hate hiccups so I'll let you guys read while I try to get over them...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and it smells….

"Oww. Oww. Oww." Kagome whispered softly as she pulled the twigs from her hair.

"Well that's what you get for hiding in a bush!" Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"Shut up Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she continued to pull the twigs out.

"If you hadn't tackled me then I might not have so many twigs in my hair!" Kagome accused

"I didn't tackle you! I … pounced! I found you and you were trying to escape and I had to stop you somehow!" Inuyasha defended himself feebly.

"But that gave you no right to jump on me!" Kagome said with a scowl

"Or me!" Sango agreed.

"Or me!" Miroku chimed in. Inuyasha blushed slightly as he realised that pouncing on each of his friends was really unnecessary. The rest of the group laughed at him as they walked ahead of him.

"Kagome!" A little voice suddenly shouted and a reddish orange fur ball pounced on the girl.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed as the fur ball that was Shippo collided with her, with extreme force. She fell over from his combined weight and momentum, and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Oww." Kagome whispered, having had the wind knocked out of her.

"Oops…" Shippo said quietly as he sat up on Kagome's stomach. He quickly scrambled off of the girl as Inuyasha came up behind him, with a glare firmly in place.

"Shippo! How many times do I have to tell you that you're too big to do that anymore?" Inuyasha demanded as he held out a hand to help Kagome off of the ground. She gratefully took it and was easily pulled to her feet.

"Sorry Kagome…" Shippo said sheepishly, with his head hung.

"Oh Inuyasha! Look at that! You hurt his feelings!" Kagome scolded and she bent down to pick Shippo up, with a grunt of effort. Shippo smiled smugly at Inuyasha and gave Kagome a huge hug.

"What have you been up to Shippo?" Sango asked from behind Kagome. Shippo smiled at her and started ranting on and on about how much fun he and Kaede had had while they were gone.

"We made daisy chains, and we played tag with the other children of the village and we went to pick herbs but I got distracted by a little boy asking me to come play with him! I had so much fun!" Shippo exclaimed, not even noticing that they were walking back to the village.

"I hope you were good while we were gone Shippo." Miroku said absentmindedly, since he was being distracted by one of the women of the village. Sango saw him eyeing this poor young lady and slapped him.

"Miroku! What do you think you're doing?" Sango demanded, slowing to a stop and grabbing Miroku's arm to stop him as well. She waved the rest of her friends on and she could be heard throughout the entire village yelling at the womanizing monk.

"Ye have returned!" Kaede said happily as she approached Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo –who was still being carried by Kagome- with a wide smile.

"Hi Kaede!" Kagome exclaimed and smiled.

"Kaede! I found them!" Shippo shouted, attempting to jump in the air in satisfaction, but soon realised that he was just hurting Kagome again.

"Ok Shippo, how about I put you down for a while huh?" Kagome asked with a hopeful smile. Shippo nodded and leapt out of her arms. Kagome started rubbing her arms, trying to will the feeling back into them.

"Shippo! You're back! Come play with us!" A little girl called from in front of one of the villager's huts. Shippo beamed and ran off to play with the children. Kaede smiled at Shippo's retreating form and beckoned the travellers into her hut to talk to them.

"So Kaede, has Shippo been as good as he says he has?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Indeed he has, ye need not worry about him while he is with me. He is always good." Kaede said happily with a warm smile.

"Ok, now that the friendly stuff is over with, lets get down to business!" Inuyasha exclaimed and he sat up straighter, preparing for a debate to ensue.

"Business?" Kaede asked, obviously confused.

"Ya, Naraku? Remember him? The guy who killed your sister?" Inuyasha mocked the old woman, earning himself a playful smack and a glare from Kagome.

"Yes I remember Naraku, Inuyasha. It may not seem so, but I do have a memory." Kaede retorted, happy that she had beaten Inuyasha in their mind game once more.

"Well… whatever! What I want to know is what we're going to do about him!" Inuyasha shouted.

"We wait for him to come for us." Miroku stated as if it were obvious.

"We _WAIT_?" Inuyasha shouted incredulously.

"Yes." Sango replied in the same obvious tone used by Miroku only moments before.

"Why? We could just go after him, kill him, take his jewel shards and move on with our lives!" Inuyasha said

"Well where do we find him?" Kagome asked

"I don't know!" Inuyasha shouted

"That answers your question then doesn't it? If we can't find him, there's no point in looking for him, only to find ourselves unprepared for the battle ahead." Miroku said calmly, thoroughly angering Inuyasha.

"Of course we'll be prepared!" Inuyasha defended against all the negative attention his plan was receiving.

"We'll be more prepared if we stay here, train for the upcoming battle, and wait for him to come for us, or until we have a dead on lead that will direct us right to him." Miroku explained with a sigh. Fighting with Inuyasha over everything was very annoying, the monk felt very sorry for Kagome at this particular moment since she endured the most fighting with Inuyasha out of all of them.

"Please Inuyasha, just let us win on this one?" Kagome pleaded with her husband… of sorts.

"No! I want to find him, so I can kill him, so I can stop worrying about him! Besides, if we just it here 'training' then we won't know when he's going to come, and we'll be even less prepared because he could come in the middle of the night, or he could come when we aren't here or something, how do you know that he wont just destroy the village and then leave it at that?" Inuyasha defended. He was very satisfied with this argument, because everyone seemed to be thinking it over very carefully.

"You know what? I think he's right…" Sango said after a long pause for thought.

"See! I'm not a complete moron!" Inuyasha said, with a big smile of thanks towards Sango for agreeing with him.

"Inuyasha, no one said ye were a moron." Kaede pointed out, allowing Miroku and Kagome to continue thinking about his previous statement.

"Inuyasha, you are right…" Kagome mumbled quietly, still contemplating his suggestion.

"HA! That's three against one Miroku! I win!" Inuyasha shouted, pointing at Miroku with a wide smile of satisfaction.

"Indeed you do, for I was just about to agree as well…" Miroku said with a chuckle. The whole group smiled and started making plans as to where they would go once they started their journey up again.

The next day, the two couples, Kirara, and Shippo set off on the long road towards… well none of them really knew where they were going, they just knew that they were in search of Naraku, and were going to follow both Inuyasha's nose, and any leads they could get a hold of.

"Inuyasha, could we take a rest?" Shippo asked after 2 hours of walking non-stop.

"Shut up Shippo." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha! You need to stop yelling at him! You're going to make him need a psychologist!" Kagome complained.

"What's a psy—what's that?" the rest of the travellers asked. Kagome sighed and waved off their question by saying that it was too complicated to explain and kept walking. The rest of the group stopped walking and stared at her while she walked ahead of them until she stopped.

"Aren't you guys coming or do I have to fight Naraku all by myself?" She asked, and suddenly she heard her friends running to her sides, trampling each other in the process.

"OWW! Sango you stepped on my foot!" Miroku exclaimed

"AH! Miroku keep your hands to yourself!" She retorted with a slap.

"Shippo! Get off of my face!" Inuyasha bellowed as the little kitsune clung to his head, using his ears to keep him up.

"Inuyasha! Let go of my tail!" Shippo screamed back. Kagome screamed as the crowd of people came closer and closer to her, until she was beneath them all, having fallen to the ground under their combined weight.

"Ouch." She said simply. Everyone scrambled off of her and apologized. When they had all dusted the dirt off of themselves, Inuyasha reached down and pulled Kagome to her feet. She scowled at them all and dusted herself off.

"Well, that's not really what I had in mind, but at least you aren't just standing there looking stupid…" Kagome mumbled.

Days later, the group was walking, yet again; to a destination that none of them knew. This was the day of the new moon, and Inuyasha was going crazy with nerves.

"Inuyasha! Calm down, so you're going to be human tonight, it's not that big of a deal! The rest of us do it all our lives." Kagome reprimanded after Inuyasha refused another rest stop, saying that they needed to keep moving before nightfall. Inuyasha knew she was right, but he was worried that something would happen that night, and didn't want to deal with that in his human form. He stopped walking and sighed in defeat.

"Fine…" He said gruffly and he jumped into a near by tree to brood.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him, but she found her voice falling upon deaf ears. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to help Sango make something for lunch.

Inuyasha sat in his tree and watched the two girls cook some ramen while Miroku sat against a tree trunk, staring at his hand and talking to Shippo. Inuyasha smiled at the scene and realised that even if something bad did happen that night, the group would be able to face it even with him in his human form. Before long, the tantalizing scent of the ramen drew Inuyasha out of his tree and to the ground, where he ate most of the food. After everyone had finished, they all got their things together and set off again, this time at a slower pace.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she slowed down to walk behind the rest of her friends. Inuyasha slowed down too, knowing that she probably just wanted to talk to him alone.

"Yeah?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"What's wrong? Well, besides the whole human thing tonight, but you're allowing us to walk at a pretty slow pace, and that was the longest rest stop we've taken in a couple of days…" Kagome pondered and she pulled her bag up a little higher on her back.

"Well, I decided that I don't need to worry about being human anymore, like you said, you guys do it all your lives… so I quit being scared of it." Inuyasha admitted. Kagome smiled brightly and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha blushed because they were walking past a crowd of people who were giving them knowing looks.   
Come along you love birds, we don't have all day!" Miroku called from ahead of them. Both the hanyou and the time travelling girl glared at him and quickened their steps to catch up with the rest of the group.

Soon it was nightfall, and Inuyasha's silver hair and dog-ears had disappeared, being replaced by black hair and human ears. He sighed and sat beside the fire that Miroku was building. Kagome sat beside him and asked him what he wanted for dinner. He had no clue what he wanted, nor did he care because his decision of not worrying, hadn't worked. He was now very tense and was jumping at every little sound that his ears picked up. Kagome noticed this and grabbed his arm to get him to his feet and dragged him into the forest. They walked in silence for a couple moments until Kagome was certain they wouldn't be overheard.

"Ok Inuyasha, what's wrong _now_?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips and leaning her weight to one side. Inuyasha smiled weakly and explained about his failure in not worrying.

"Well… I figured that might happen…" Kagome mumbled, receiving a glare from Inuyasha.

"Thanks for having faith in me Kagome, really helps!" Inuyasha retorted causing Kagome to smile innocently.

"You know I have faith in you, just not with things like that because I know that you'll always worry about us. It's just who you are!" she defended herself.

"Well, make it stop." Inuyasha said childishly, crossing his arms.

"No! It's part of what makes you who you are and I don't want to change that at all because that isn't the man I fell in love with." Kagome insisted, playing with the necklace that Inuyasha had given her. Inuyasha sighed, not knowing what to say to that. He finally came up with the perfect response,

"Well. That was a sentimental moment!" He said happily, causing Kagome's mouth to fall open in shock. This was not the response she was expecting. Then after a moment of looking shocked, she burst out laughing. She fell onto him, pulling him into a hug, still laughing. Inuyasha chuckled at her reaction and hugged her back tightly, he had actually taken her words to heart whether she knew it or not. Which she did, because he had never dealt with compliments very well before. After Kagome got over her fit of giggles, the couple made their way back to the camp, only to find all their friends gone.

"Oh great. They were spying on us again… well we got here first so we can yell at them when they get here." Inuyasha decided, seating himself by the fire again. Kagome looked around the campsite, and found Sango's weapon (A/N: sorry I cant spell it!) lying flat on the ground, along with Miroku's staff. Last time she checked, they always leaned them against a tree or something. There was also a lot of trenches on the ground, as if someone were resisting being pulled away… Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha! I think someone kidnapped them!" She said, worry evident in her voice. Inuyasha looked up from the fire and quirked an eyebrow at her. She explained all the signs that she had spotted, and Inuyasha agreed with her.

"Question is, who took them, and where they are now…" Inuyasha pondered.

"I'd say it was Naraku." Kagome suggested.

"Probably… but where is he?" Inuyasha asked rhetorically. The couple sat together on the ground, trying to come up with possibilities as to where their friends could be.

Eventually, when Kagome couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, the couple went to sleep, still worrying about their missing companions. Just after Inuyasha had closed his eyes, satisfied that Kagome was going to be all right, he heard her scream.

"What is it?" He demanded, leaping to his feet, preparing to defend her. She jumped at him and pointed at her sleeping bag. He looked at it in confusion and stuck his hand inside it. He felt around a bit inside the bag, and soon found the reason for Kagome's terror. There was a snake sitting in the bottom of her bag. He pulled it out and watched Kagome's eyes widen in fear again and threw it into the trees.

"There. No more snakes." He said simply and sat down against a tree again. Kagome inched over to her sleeping bag and kicked it, making sure nothing else was crawling in it.

"Kagome, if it's bothering you that much, don't sleep in it!" Inuyasha said, an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"But it's cold!" She whined, sounding like a two year old. Inuyasha sighed and told her to sit with him. She smiled and apology and sat beside him. She rested her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her so his large sleeves covered her almost completely.

"Happy?" He asked. She nodded and snuggled closer into his arms. She was soon fast asleep and Inuyasha smiled at her sleeping form. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep with his head resting on top of hers.

The next morning, Kagome awoke to find that she was sitting on the ground all by herself, and she had Inuyasha's haori wrapped around her. She stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, emitting a giant yawn. She opened her eyes fully and took in the hilarious sight of Inuyasha trying to make ramen. He had his hair tied up with one of her elastics, and he was holding the boiling water at arms length as if he was terrified that it was going to kill him if it was any closer and the instant soup cup was sitting on the ground beneath the pot. Kagome burst out laughing and got to her feet. She took the pot from Inuyasha, and discovered that it wasn't even boiled yet, and put it back over the fire, she then picked up the ramen cup and placed it on a flat rock that Inuyasha had found to use as some sort of table. She then started to giggle at Inuyasha's hair. He obviously didn't know what he was doing when he put it in because half of his hair wasn't even in the elastic and the parts that were, were wrapped around it in so many knots that Kagome was afraid she night have to cut it out.

"Inuyasha! What did you do?" She asked, trying to stop her giggles.

"I was hungry and you were asleep and so I decided to make food." Inuyasha explained grumpily.

"Well why didn't you wake me up?" She asked, trying to remove the elastic from Inuyasha's hair.

"Oww! You looked too OWW! Peaceful! **OWW**!" Inuyasha shouted as she pulled on the elastic. She scowled at it and decided that she would have to cut it out. She pulled her bag to her and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"What are you doing with those?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm going to cut the elastic, I wouldn't cut your hair! I love it too much." She admitted as she cut the elastic in half. She then had to pull it out of the hair that was still wrapped around it.

"Inuyasha, next time… can you just wake me up?" She said in exasperation. He nodded and sat down next to the fire he had built while Kagome was still asleep. Kagome made the ramen in a matter of minutes and soon they were both enjoying it while talking about where Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala could have got to.

"Well, we've decided that it was Naraku who did it… now we just need to find him and we'll find them!" Kagome said brightly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and informed her that they had been trying to do that throughout the entire journey and it hadn't gotten them anywhere.

"Oh yeah…" Kagome mumbled and she placed her empty ramen cup on the make-shift table. The pair sat in silence for a while, until Inuyasha gave a dramatic sigh of defeat.

"We're stuck wandering around with no destination aren't we?" He asked dejectedly. Kagome nodded with an expression that told him how mad she was about it.

"Come on, we've got to find them!" He exclaimed and he leapt to his feet, dragging Kagome up with him. They quickly gathered their things together and set off in the direction that they were originally headed. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back, searching for any sign of the Shikon Jewel, while Inuyasha was trying to catch the scent of either Naraku, or their friends. They travelled for most of the day, only stopping momentarily to eat something. Before they knew it, the day had ended and they still had found no trace of their friends or of Naraku. Kagome sighed as she leaned back against a tree.

"This isn't getting us anywhere…" She complained. Inuyasha agreed completely and he started pacing, trying to think of a more efficient way of finding their friends… sadly, none came to him.

I still have the hiccups... hiccup/sneeze that was horrible! I have a cold AND the hiccups! What the hell? T.T ok I'll be ok... really... this time I swear I won't take forever to post the next chapter! This story is starting to go no where fast and I'm not very happy about that... so I'll try my hardest not to write myself into a corner where I can't think of a way to end the stupid thing! I'm almost done I think... well I'm going to start writing the 14th chapter RIGHT NOW so I don't have to take forever... I actually think I have an idea! lol so I'm going to get to writing, and you can press the little blue button in the left corner there, you know the one! The one that gives me a lovely review to read hint hint nudge nudge HICCUP lol ok REVIEW! ttyl TTFN! 


	14. With an Ending, comes a New Begining

crying This... is the ... LAST CHAPTER! And yes I know, I took forever and a day to finish it... but that's because I'm friggen lazy and didn't feel like writing... that's not a very good excuse is it? Well anyways, this is the last chapter of my beloved story i started like 30 years ago... sigh Have fun reading!

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted at her as he gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. Kagome groaned and rolled over onto her back and glared at him.

"What do you want?" She demanded groggily

"I smell Kagura, and Shippo's with her!" Inuyasha exclaimed. That woke her up.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you say something?" She panicked as she threw her sleeping bag off of herself and she quickly started rolling it up. Inuyasha scowled at her and waited impatiently for her to roll up the bag, he had already packed up the rest of their things so she didn't have to worry about those. Kagome shoved her sleeping bag into her overstuffed yellow backpack and she pulled it up onto her back with extreme effort.

"Ok let's go!" She exclaimed and Inuyasha pulled her onto his back and took off in the direction where he smelled Kagura and Shippo.

"LEMME GO!" Shippo screamed as Kagura dangled him over the edge of her feather that was floating high in the air.

"I would… but I'm leading Inuyasha and Kagome here so I can't kill you yet." Kagura said with a bored expression.

"**SHIPPO!**"

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called back to the voice he instantly recognized as that of his adopted _father_. Shippo and Kagura could soon see the hanyou and time travelling girl running towards them. Kagome was readying her bow and arrows and Inuyasha was pulling out Tetsusigia.

"About time you guys got here!" Kagura called to them. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, confused.

"What do you mean? This is a trap isn't it?" Inuyasha demanded as Kagome climbed off of his back.

"No… I'm deceiving Naraku once again and I'm here to help you get to your other friends before they die." Kagura explained with a smirk.

"You're lying!" Inuyasha called back.

"Believe me or not, it's your choice…but your friends' lives are at stake here so I would be careful…" She taunted them.

"Here, have this one." She said and she threw Shippo at them. The little kitsune screamed as he plummeted to the ground but he landed safely in Kagome's arms, knocking her over.

"If you don't believe me now… that's your problem." Kagura tried to convince them that she was telling the truth.

"Where are they?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Follow me, but if we get attacked I'm not helping you." Kagura stated flatly and she turned her feather around and floated south. Inuyasha growled and grabbed Kagome's arm and lifted her from the ground. He then pulled her onto his back and took off after Kagura.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"This is our only lead and even if it is a trap, I can take Naraku. Just promise me you'll hide and stay out of danger. Ok?" He half ordered, half asked. Kagome nodded reluctantly and scowled at the thought of having to stay in hiding throughout the whole ordeal. Inuyasha bounded after Kagura, growling low in his throat. Every couple of minutes or so, Kagura would look back and smirk at them.

"Inuyasha, are you sure we should believe her?" Kagome asked as she tried to sooth poor Shippo who was shaking in fear, having just been dangled in the air upside down.

"No I'm not, but what else can we do? I already told you that." He snapped as he quickened his step.

"Naraku! What are you planning to do with us!" Miroku demanded as he struggled with the ropes tied around his arms and legs.

"Why would I tell you that you pathetic excuse for a monk?" Naraku chuckled from the opposite side of the room. Miroku glared menacingly at the evil hanyou and decided to temporarily ignore the demon, in order to figure out how to help Sango. He nudged her bound legs with his own and attempted to rouse her from unconsciousness. She was in the same state that he had been in when he woke up.

_Flashback _

_He groaned in pain as he lifted his head off his shoulder. He realised that he'd been tied to a pillar and had his hands and feet bound in ropes. He also noticed that Sango was leaning on him, still unconscious. He shifted slightly in an attempt to wake her up. This plan only succeeded in making her chin dig into his shoulder. He sighed and shifted again, careful to keep her out of his lap, knowing the beating he'd receive for that. _

"_So you're finally awake, monk." A cold, calculating voice called to him from the shadows._

"_Naraku…" He ground out, the loathing evident in his voice. His only reply was an evil chuckle that echoed throughout the room. _

_End Flashback_

"Kagura… exactly what are you doing?" Naraku wondered under his breath as he stared into Kanna's mirror, watching Kagura lead Inuyasha and Kagome straight to them.

"Hurry up you pathetic hanyou!" The Wind Sorceress called down to them as she sped ahead on her feather.

"Where are you taking us Kagura?" Kagome called back.

"You'll know when we get there!" Was the only reply she received for her trouble. Inuyasha growled and quickened his step a little. He could feel Naraku's jyaki getting stronger and he knew Kagome could feel it too.

"Inuyasha! I can sense the jewel shard! Kagura was telling the truth!" Kagome whispered excitedly in his ear. He smirked and drew Tetsusigia, preparing to break down the nearest barrier… which was nearer than he thought. He skidded to a stop as Kagura passed right through the barrier with ease. He quickly took out the barrier with the red Tetsusigia. He slipped his sword back into the sheath. He took off at top speed once again, mentally preparing for the inevitable battle ahead.

"Kagura… you betray me again…" Naraku mumbled as he gazed into the mirror more intently after seeing Inuyasha burst through his barrier.

"This is the end Kagura, I cannot have an incarnation as deceitful as you…" He mumbled as he stood up and reached into a jar, and pulled out a heart. He squeezed it tightly and relished in the pain he knew she was feeling.

"He knows…" Kagura whimpered as the immense pain in her chest engulfed her entire body, making her mind spin. She crashed into the ground and started writing in pain. Inuyasha skidded to a stop when he saw her go down.

"Kill him… Free me…" Kagura whispered mere seconds before she blacked out from the white-hot pain shooting through her veins.

"Come on Inuyasha, we have to help her!" Kagome exclaimed, attempting to crawl off of his back, but he kept a firm grip on her knees.

"We can't… the only way we can help her is to either kill her, or kill Naraku… I'm going to go with the second option because I hate him more." Inuyasha explained as he took off again, in the direction where the jyaki was the strongest.

"He's going to stop you!" Sango screamed at the evil hanyou before her.

"And just what can Inuyasha do to me? I've proven time and again that I am far more formidable than he can even imagine, he cannot beat me." Naraku stated flatly, staring at the heart in his hand.

"**NARAKU!" **a familiar voice boomed from the entrance to the room. It was Inuyasha and Kagome… with a terrified Shippo.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called to them, smiling in relief.

"Are you two alright?" Kagome called to them, being forbidden by Inuyasha to go to them, she had to settle for asking them if they were all right… and not helping them if they weren't.

"We're fine, Miroku's just been knocked unconscious again a poisonous bee stung him!" Sango called back. Kagome gasped at her answer and she tugged on Inuyasha's haori sleeve.

"Inuyasha! We have to help him! He'll die if we don't!" She pleaded with the irate hanyou. He growled and grabbed her around the waist and pouncing to their friends' side.

"Kagome stay here, Sango… take care of her, one hair on her head is touched and I'm holding you responsible!" Inuyasha explained as he withdrew Tetsusigia. Sango nodded and started struggling with her bonds.

"I'll get you this time Naraku! You're DEAD!" Inuyasha bellowed, running at him, swinging Tetsusigia.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" He boomed and the flames of lightning engulfed the bored looking Naraku.

"You think you can destroy me with such a feeble attack?" Naraku asked, throwing one of his tentacles at him. Inuyasha easily dodged and attacked with another wind scar.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at him as one of Naraku's tentacles came at him from behind. He immediately turned around and sliced the tentacle in half. Kagome heaved a sigh of relief, she was always more scared for him than herself whenever they fought Naraku. She turned back to tending for Miroku and screamed in shock as she was scooped off the ground by one of Naraku's tentacles.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed, receiving a death glare from Inuyasha, who leapt up and sliced the tentacle in half in an attempt to rescue Kagome.

"I thought I told you to stay put!" He grumbled as the tentacle reproduced itself and squeezed her tighter.

"I was trying!" She gasped out as the tentacle constricted her body. Naraku chuckled at Inuyasha's feeble attempts at rescuing the girl.

"Your battle is over here." He shouted and the tentacle holding Kagome swatted him away and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Inu…yash…a" Kagome groaned as she slowly lost consciousness. Inuyasha glanced from her to Naraku and back again. He couldn't attack Naraku without hurting her. Suddenly a tentacle came hurdling at him with such extreme speed that he barely dodged it. He growled and leapt into the air and attacked with a vicious,

"KAZE NO KIZU!" right at Naraku's chest.

"Inu…ya…sh…a" Kagome whimpered in her state of near unconsciousness. He growled once more, determined to save her. He leapt up to her and started slicing at the tentacle with all his strength and then again with his claws. Suddenly a thin green light whipped past his ear and sliced the tentacle off of Naraku's body completely. The part that was binding her faded into dust and Kagome started plummeting to the ground. Inuyasha dove down with her and caught her. He looked down at her, worry etched all over his face. He didn't even notice that his brother was standing behind him, fighting Naraku in his place.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly as he laid her down gently beside Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed and she tackled him to the ground in order to dodge another tentacle.

"Watch her!" he ordered as he took off onto battle again. Now it was both he and Sesshomaru tearing apart numerous tentacles with a furious effort.

"Keep your mind on the battle, not your miko." Sesshomaru ordered as he sliced another tentacle in half.

"Shut up you bastard!" Inuyasha spat back, attacking with the Wind Scar.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked groggily as she came to. Sango was immediately leaning over her with concern etched over her face.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" She asked. Kagome half nodded and she attempted to sit up.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked with a grunt as she lifted herself up to a sitting position.

"He's still fighting Naraku, Sesshomaru's here." Sango explained as Kagome took in the scene before her. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were surrounded with bits and pieces of Naraku's flesh, which was still squirming. She cringed at the sight of al the debris around them. She then realized that they weren't harming him at all. Inuyasha had numerous cuts and developing bruises and Sesshomaru himself had a couple of gashes here and there. They were weakening and they hadn't even scratched Naraku yet!

"Sango, they aren't even hurting him!" Kagome exclaimed, the urge to help Inuyasha slowly overpowering her need to recuperate from being knocked unconscious.

"I know… But my Hiraikotsu isn't here! And Miroku's still sick…" What can we do?" She asked desperately, not wanting to lose any more of her friends to Naraku. Kagome reached for her bow and arrows and struggled to her feet. Sango stood beside her, drawing out her sword.

"It's not my ideal weapon, but it's better than being vulnerable!" Sango mumbled half heartedly, turning the weapon over in her hands. Kagome offered her a sympathetic smile, really regretting having to leave Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff behind with a village priestess they had passed on their way here.

"It's fine, you're an amazing fighter." Kagome assured her as she readied her bow and filled the arrow with her pure aura. She then let the arrow fly without giving Naraku the slightest warning so he had no idea what was happening until it was too late. The arrow pierced his stomach and from the wound down, his entire body dissolved. Inuyasha turned around to stare at her.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed as one of the few remaining tentacles darted at the hanyou's back. He turned around, only to get caught in the stomach with a tentacle. He grunted as it pierced right through him and came darting at Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Kagome screamed and snatched Shippo off of the ground where he was poking Miroku's cheek in an attempt to wake him. Sango grabbed Miroku's hands and the two girls escaped the tentacle just barely.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed again as the vicious fighter Inuyasha collapsed to the ground. Her eyes swam with tears and she unknowingly dropped her bow and arrows, and Shippo and dashed towards her fallen love, desperate to save him. He saw her coming and tried calling out to her, tried to make her stop, but to no avail.

"Inuyasha?" She whimpered as she dropped to her knees beside him.

"Baka…" He whispered, feeling a couple of her tears fall onto his cheek.

"Please be ok…" She breathed as she grasped his hand and started rocking back and forth, trying to comfort both him, and herself.

"I'm… fine, been through worse… Kagome, stop crying… please?" Inuyasha pleaded, but was only treated with more tears. Suddenly a wisp of green light flew past Kagome's ear and pierced a flying tentacle aimed for her back.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, rushing back to reality and realising that she could have been killed had it not been for his brother.

"Brother, stop bending in submission to that wound, get the miko out of here. She is only in the way. Let me handle this…" Sesshomaru grunted as he mercilessly sliced of tentacles along to the rhythmic tone of Naraku's evil laughter.

"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha snarled as he struggled to a sitting position, despite Kagome's efforts to make him keep still.

"Would you rather die, or have me go through a little bit of pain?" He demanded as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" She answered as she took a firm hold on his arm and helped him wobble to safety while Sesshomaru kept Naraku busy.

"My arrows!" Kagome breathed in realisation as she helped Inuyasha to sit beside the still unconscious Miroku. She bent down and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, willing him to stay safe, and she walked away from him with one thing on her mind.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called to her, feeling extremely helpless and guilty for having her walk into the fight like this. She turned around momentarily and smiled at him with a determined look in her eyes that said that she was going to win, or die trying. That was what he was worried about.

"Naraku!" Kagome shouted to the vile demon that was still battling Sesshomaru. Naraku turned to glare at her and saw that she had an arrow pointed directly at him. She had already disintegrated a majority of his body, which he currently wasn't paying attention to. He hadn't really anticipated any of the group to get that close to him. He chuckled, pretending the powerful girl in front of him didn't intimidate him.

"You think you can just destroy me? Do you honestly think that would work? You are nothing compared to me, impudent little wench!" He hissed as he swiped a tentacle at her. Kagome's eyes widened as she realised that she could be pierced by him right now and be instantly killed. Milliseconds before the tentacle touched her sensitive skin, Kagome was swept off her feet by a blur of colour. She yelped in surprise as she realised that this was not a red blur like she was used to seeing, this was a white blur which of course meant that this was Sesshomaru saving her life.

"Stop being so reckless." He growled as he came to a stop and stood a little bit in front f her, acting as if she was under his protection instead of Inuyasha's.

"Thank you…" She whispered as she readied her bow once more and prepared to shoot the vile demon that had been plaguing them for over a year. Naraku turned to her and tried to intimidate her with an icy stare.

"Why won't you die? I told you you were worthless, why do you even bother?" He demanded as a couple of his remaining tentacles curled in frustration.

"I'm not worthless. Someone who's worthless is someone who doesn't have anyone there to help them when they need it. Someone worthless is someone who tries to hide behind a tough exterior just so they can stay alive just a little bit longer. Someone worthless is the person, no demon, you've become!" Kagome bellowed as she poured spiritual energy into the arrow and let it soar through the air and hit it's mark, Naraku's heart.

"Not… Worthless!" Naraku cried as Kagome's miko energy seeped through his veins and slowly caused his body to dissolve into nothing but dust.

"Finally…" Kagome whispered as she fell to the ground, unconscious from the amount of energy required to deliver that final blow to Naraku.

"She's waking up!" A high-pitched child's voice exclaimed from somewhere above Kagome's head. She groaned as a wet cloth was pressed to her forehead.

"Thank kami, she's been out for three days… go get Inuyasha Shippo." A feminine, but strong voice commanded gently to the child, Shippo. Kagome struggled to open her eyes, but found it extremely hard.

"Kagome!" A voice bellowed from where Kagome guessed was the doorway. She immediately recognised the voice as Inuyasha's and tried to reach her hand out to him. Instantly, she could feel his presence next to her, as if he had leapt across the room, which he probably had, she thought to herself.

"Kagome?" He asked warily, afraid to disturb her.

"Inu… yash… a?" She whispered back to him. She soon found herself wrapped safely in his arms, feeling him grinning into her shoulder.

"Don't do that ever again…" He scolded as he held her and Sango and Shippo crept out of the room unnoticed to tend to Miroku, who was still in bad condition.

"I won't…" Kagome assured him with a small giggle as her body allowed her to wake up a little more.

"You killed him you know." Inuyasha said, making sure she knew that she had been the one to save them all.

"I know…" Kagome answered meekly, she didn't know if she liked being the hero on such a large scale, it was very new to her, and she felt a little self-conscious as Inuyasha recapped for her how 'amazing' she was. He filled her in on all of the events of the last couple of days. How he had recovered a day earlier than her and had been antsy since he'd woken up. How Shippo was being 'an annoying little brat' while he was recovering. How Miroku was up to his old tricks despite the fact that he was still bed ridden. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes in contentment and listened to the calming melody of his voice recounting the events of the past couple of days.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" Inuyasha asked quietly, hearing Kagome's slower breathing. She shook her head slowly and she let out a large yawn.

"I've been sleeping for three days but I can't keep my eyes open…" She mumbled with a smile. Inuyasha smiled down at her and laid her down on the floor again to let her sleep.

"What do you think you're doing mister?" She demanded groggily from the floor with an accusing finger pointed at him.

"I thought I was letting you sleep, but I guess not huh?" He laughed and pulled her back onto his lap and into his arms.

"Much… Better…" Kagome stuttered through a yawn. Inuyasha laughed at her and watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Good night Kagome…" He whispered to her, as he kissed her forehead.

"G'night… Inuya…sha…" She mumbled with the smallest of smiles.

THE END!

bows and that my friends... was the end. I hope you liked it, and if you didn't... uhhh well that's just too bad for you isn't it? Please review and tell me what you thought of the story, or just to say hi! lol I wouldn't mind just a random reviewer saying hi to me, so don't hesitate to do so! (wow I sound like some sort of teacher... rolls eyes) well, until my next story ttyl, TTFN!


End file.
